


Two Souls

by KPop_PV



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Haruno Sakura, Family, Haruno Sakura-centric, Jinchuuriki Sakura, Multi, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV
Summary: Para salvar a la aldea, Minato y Kushina sellaron las dos mitades del Kyuubi en sus hijos recién nacidos, Sakura y Naruto. Para mantener a la aldea a salvo, el Sandaime decidió separarlos.Uno en Konoha, la otra en Ame... Teniendo que enfrentarse a caminos totalmente distintos, la vida de estas dos almas promete estar llena de obstáculos ¿Algún día lograrán reencontrarse?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Prólogo

** Autora POV **

– ¿Estás seguro de qué es la única forma, Minato? Q-Quiero ver a mis hijos crecer… –dijo una angustiada Kushina mirando de reojo a su esposo, aunque en el fondo sabía que las palabras de su esposo eran la única alternativa que les quedaba en esos momentos.

El Kyuubi había sido liberado, y en su ira había comenzado a atacar sin piedad la aldea, la única forma de frenarlo era volver a sellarlo en un contenedor, y ella misma no poseía las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a albergar a la bestia en su interior. Estaba completamente segura que nadie se ofrecería como voluntario para esta tarea, por lo que no quedaba más alternativa que sellar al demonio zorro en un contenedor que no tuviese la conciencia suficiente para negarse, y desafortunadamente sus hijos eran la opción más cercana que tenían.

Si existiese otra forma de detener al Kyuubi, Kushina sería la primera en intentar ese camino, pues sabía de primera mano lo difícil que sería la vida de sus hijos teniendo un biju en su interior. Esperaba por lo menos poder estar a su lado para protegerlos, pero era consciente de que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era una misión suicida de la cual probablemente no sobrevivirían, sin contar que su cuerpo estaba debilitado por el parto y porque le extrajesen el Kyuubi.

– Es la única solución que tenemos en este momento. –respondió su esposo. Su rostro intentaba mantenerse serio, pero Kushina sabía bien que, en el interior, Minato estaba sufriendo tanto como ella. A penas habían formado una familia, y ahora todo parecía esfumarse como arena. – Sellarlo por completo en uno de los dos sería demasiado para sus pequeños cuerpos… Sellaré una mitad del Kyuubi en cada uno, y sellaré un poco de nuestros chakras en ellos. Así podremos ayudarlos si algún día el sello peligra…

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Kushina sabiendo que no había forma de detener lo inevitable. Si no actuaban pronto, el Kyuubi seguiría cobrándose más vidas de la aldea.

– Está bien… –murmuró dando su aprobación.

No hubo más tiempo que perder. Saltaron a la acción para proteger a su aldea, Konoha…

Aquel día… El día que el Kyuubi atacó, Konoha fue salvada por el Yondaime… Pero al mismo tiempo, la aldea había perdido al Hokage y a su esposa…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

– ¿Qué haremos ahora, Sandaime-sama? –preguntó con cautela Nara Shikaku mientras su vista se dirigía a las dos pequeñas cestas que yacían sobre el escritorio del hombre anciano.

Con el Yondaime difunto, el mando de la aldea volvía a estar bajo las manos del Sandaime, y los shinobis de la aldea que aún podían brindar sus servicios, es decir, que no habían sido heridos o asesinados por el Kyuubi, se encontraban listos para recibir órdenes.

– Me temo que mantener a las dos mitades del Kyuubi juntas sería demasiado peligroso… Lamentablemente, uno de estos niños deberá ser enviado lejos de Konoha. –dijo con pesar el Hokage mirando a las dos criaturas.

Naruto y Sakura… Los hijos de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato. A penas habían llegado a este mundo, y ya Hiruzen podía decir con total certeza que sus vidas estarían atravesadas por numerosos obstáculos. Sentía lástima por aquellas pobres almas inocentes que aún sin ser conscientes de ello habían recibido una gran carga.

– ¿Cuál de ellos será…? –inquirió dudoso el líder del clan Nara.

La mirada de Hiruzen se posó con detenimiento en los dos bebés antes de tomar una decisión.

– La niña…

Shikaku se limitó a asentir sin dar objeción alguna.

– Prepararé un equipo para llevarla a un lugar lejano pero seguro para ella… ¿Qué pasará con el niño?

– Probablemente vaya a parar a un orfanato… Por precaución no llevará el apellido de Minato, y no se le dirá nada acerca de este día… –fue la respuesta que dio el Hokage.

– ¿Le ocultarás la verdad?

– Por ahora… sí. A penas es un bebé, su vida de por si será difícil… No quiero pensar en lo que le haría saber que dentro de su interior existe una de las criaturas más peligrosas conocidas por el hombre… –murmuró Hiruzen.

Shikaku mantuvo silencio observando al niño. Sabía que recibiría un buen regaño de su esposa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía evitarlo… Su corazón le decía que era la decisión correcta.

– En ese caso, mi esposa y yo lo adoptaremos. –dijo con firmeza el líder del clan Nara. – Usted mismo dijo que la vida que le espera a este niño es difícil… El necesitará de una familia amorosa que lo contenga.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios del Hokage. Conocía a la perfección el noble corazón del shinobi frente a él, por lo que no era sorpresivo para él escucharlo decir tales cosas.

– ¿Estás seguro de querer asumir esta responsabilidad? Tienes un hijo propio y un clan entero del cual encargarte, sin contar tus deberes como uno de los principales estrategas de la aldea.

– Jamás estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida…

– Entonces, está decidido.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Yoshino al ver a su esposo llegar a casa con un bulto entre sus brazos.

– ¿Shikaku…? –inquirió la matriarca del clan Nara. Sus manos temblaban levemente mientras miraba expectante a su marido.

– Lo siento… Sé que es una decisión apresurada que no debí tomar sin tu consentimiento… Pero no podía dejar que este niño se quedara solo… –murmuró culpable Shikaku.

Yoshino miró a los ojos de su esposo. Sabía que el no tomaría una decisión al azar, y si bien estaba molesta con él por no haberle consultado primero, sabía que no podía negarse. Con cautela se acercó y suavemente retiró la manta, revelando la cabeza del bebé.

Un jadeó ahogado se atoró en su garganta y una creciente opresión surgió en su pecho al notar los rasgos del bebé: Era la viva imagen del Yondaime. Este era el hijo de su amada amiga Kushina.

Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero Yoshino se esforzó por no romper en llanto.

Con sumo cuidado tomó al bebé en sus brazos y lo meció arrullándolo.

– S-Supongo que ahora Shikamaru tiene un hermanito menor… –murmuró la castaña.

Aquel día, Yoshino se había hecho la promesa de no dejar que a ese niño le faltase amor, jamás…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

– ¿No sería mejor matar a la bebé? –se quejó un ninja de Konoha. En sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas, mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad en dirección a Amegakure con su compañero.

– Recibimos ordenes precisas de llevar a la niña a salvo. –lo regañó su compañero mientras se adentraban a la aldea donde jamás dejaba de llover.

En la oscuridad de la noche, ambos shinobis se movieron por los callejones de la aldea, buscando un buen lugar donde dejar a la bebé. Luego de varias vueltas, finalmente decidieron dejarla sobre un montón de cajas a las afueras de una casa.

El lugar a penas estaba resguardado de la lluvia, pero sin duda era una de las mejores opciones que habían logrado conseguir. Tras asegurarse de que la niña se encontraría bien, ambos shinobis abandonaron el lugar, sin percatarse de que, en las sombras, alguien los observaba.

Lentamente, la figura se acercó a la bebé, observándola con curiosidad ¿Por qué un par de ninjas de Konoha se tomarían las molestias de traer a un infante hasta su aldea? ¿Qué tenía de especial la niña?

Acercó lentamente su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de la niña. Su piel estaba fría… Probablemente moriría de hipotermia antes de que amaneciese. Acarició suavemente su mejilla, moviéndose hasta retirar un poco la manta que cubría su cabeza, revelando de esta forma una inusual mata de cabello rosado, con un pequeño mechón de cabello rojo, de una tonalidad muy similar a su propio cabello.

La niña seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, sin percatarse del mundo que la rodeaba. La paz y la pureza que demostraba era impresionantes, y hacía que algo en su corazón se removiese.

El era un criminal a los ojos de muchos, había vivido cosas que mucha gente sería incapaz de imaginarse… No debería de estarse preocupando por una bebé… Sin embargo, la poca humanidad que aún poseía, le decía que no podía dejar a esa niña allí.

Sin preguntárselo más, tomó a la niña en brazos y se dirigió a su guarida. Había tomado la decisión de cuidar de esa pequeña…


	2. Capítulo 1

** Autora POV  **

En todos los años que llevaba con vida, Sakura jamás había sido una niña que pudiese ser catalogada como “normal”. Después de todo… ¿Cuántos niños se crecían dentro de una infame organización criminal?

Incluso para los mismos miembros de dicha organización había sido un evento bastante extraño encontrar a la niña dentro de su base. Fue más sorprendente aún saber que había sido su líder quien la había traído.

Nadie estaba seguro realmente de cuándo había sucedido, pero un día simplemente la bebé de cabellos rosados había aparecido en la oficina de su líder, acostada en una cuna improvisada, y siendo cuidada por Konan. Más de uno había sentido la necesidad de preguntar por qué rayos había un bebé allí, pero tan pronto como habían notado la fría mirada de su líder, entendieron que era mejor no preguntar.

Con el pasar de los años, comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la presencia de la niña en ese lugar, y aunque su orgullo les impidiese decirlo en voz alta, incluso le tenían cierto cariño a la niña.

Ella no mataba, no participaba de sus misiones, pero era una parte de su organización…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

La niña de siete años caminaba por los extensos pasillos de aquel que consideraba su hogar. Su mano nerviosamente acomodaba su único mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja.

Su padre la había mandado a llamar. Ahora, eso era algo bastante inusual. Normalmente no lo vería hasta entrado el anochecer, cuando hacía una pausa de su trabajo para verla. Que estuviese requiriendo de su presencia en esos momentos, solo significaba que algo importante estaba ocurriendo.

 ** _“Tal vez finalmente te hará trabajar para la organización…”_** –escuchó una voz susurrar desde su interior. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

 _“Otou-sama no haría eso a menos de que sea realmente necesario… Kurama…”_ –contestó en su mente la pelirrosa.

Kurama, el demonio zorro que habitaba en su interior… Había estado viéndolo y escuchándolo desde que tenía memoria. Al principio había sido bastante aterrador descubrir que tenía una criatura colosal en su interior, sobre todo al notar que claramente no le agradaba. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, había terminado acostumbrándose a su presencia, e incluso se atrevería a decir que había logrado ablandar un poco el corazón de Kurama.

 ** _“Tarde o temprano terminaras siendo una miembro oficial. Un par de manos extras capaces de hacer el trabajo… Eventualmente las usará”_** –fueron las palabras del demonio zorro.

 _“Espero que ese día no llegue pronto…”_ –contestó la pelirrosa deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta esperando que se le indicase que podía adentrarse a la habitación.

Un monótono “Adelante” fue escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sakura no perdió tiempo y abrió la puerta para adentrarse a la oficina de su padre. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y realizó una respetuosa reverencia hacia su figura paterna.

– ¿Me mandaste a llamar, Otou-sama? –preguntó educadamente la niña de rosados cabellos.

Al reincorporarse de la reverencia, su mirada jade se encontró los singulares ojos de su padre. Aquellos ojos violetas, con anillos en ellos, que lograban ser realmente imponentes. Sin embargo, algo hizo que la niña frunciera levemente el ceño… La figura frente a ella no era su padre, era solo una de sus marionetas.

Jamás lo había dicho en voz alta, pero odiaba que su padre usara esos cuerpos delante de ella. No le molestaba que ocultara su verdadera apariencia frente a los demás miembros de la organización, pero frente a ella…

– En circunstancias distintas, no lo habría hecho. –contestó seriamente su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Sin embargo… Es necesario…

No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender lo que su padre estaba tratando de decir.

– ¿Vas a enviarme en una misión…? –preguntó cautelosamente la pelirrosa recibiendo un asentimiento de su padre a modo de respuesta.

– Iba a encargarle esto a alguien más… Pero todos se encuentran en sus propias misiones ahora mismo. –explicó el hombre mientras le hacía un gesto a la niña para que se acercase. Con pasos cuidadosos, la pelirrosa avanzó hasta quedar frente a su padre quien, con una delicadeza que nadie podría esperar de él, posó su mano sobre la tersa mejilla de la niña. – No me gusta la idea de enviarte en una misión…

– Lo sé… –suspiró Sakura mirando a los ojos de su padre. – Pero si es la única opción, haré lo posible para complacerte…

El contrario la observó por varios segundos seguidos antes de dejar escapar un casi imperceptible suspiro y adoptar una postura más “profesional”.

– Necesito que te dirijas al país del fuego, a las afueras de Konohagakure. –declaró.

Los ojos de Sakura se entreabrieron levemente con cierta sorpresa. No era la primera vez que salía de la aldea sola, pero aún así no dejaba de sorprenderle que su padre le pidiese que hiciese un viaje tan largo por su cuenta.

– ¿Al país del fuego? –repitió la pelirrosada. – ¿Por qué?

– Te encontrarás con una persona allí, y la escoltarás de regreso aquí. –contestó su padre.

– ¿Un nuevo recluta…? –se atrevió a preguntar Sakura. Su padre asintió en respuesta. – ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo luce?

Cautelosamente, el hombre le entregó lo que parecía ser una fotografía. La niña la tomó con cuidado antes de observarla. En ella se podía apreciar a un joven unos años mayor que ella, de largo cabello azabache el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta baja; Sus ojos eran igual de negros que su cabello, y debajo de ellos se podían apreciar unas profundas ojeras que denotaban días sin descansar adecuadamente; Vestía con una camiseta negra, y pantalones grises, acompañados de las clásicas sandalias ninja; Su expresión era serie, de alguna forma Sakura podía decir que era una persona que había tenido que atravesar muchas adversidades en tan poco tiempo.

– Su nombre es Uchiha Itachi… El primogénito del clan Uchiha. –explicó su padre una vez que levantó la mirada de la fotografía.

Uchiha… Había leído el nombre en uno de sus libros. Era uno de los clanes más grandes dentro del país del fuego. La historia del clan era casi tan antigua como la tierra misma. Una de las pocas cosas que Sakura podía recordar, el clan era bastante conocido por su Kekkei Genkkai, un dojutsu llamado Sharingan.

Recordando aquello, tenía sentido que su padre estuviese interesado en aceptar al joven dentro de la organización, sin embargo… ¿Por qué el primogénito de un prestigioso clan desertaría su aldea volviéndose un criminal? La pregunta no dejaba de hacer ruido en su cabeza.

– Entiendo… –contestó finalmente Sakura mirando seria a su padre. – ¿Cuándo tendré que partir? –preguntó.

– Lo antes posible. –fue la respuesta que obtuvo. – Empaca lo que necesites, y ve.

Sakura asintió. En un rápido movimiento depositó un beso en la mejilla de su padre antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación. Mientras menos tiempo perdiese, mejor.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Un adorable bostezo escapó de los labios de la pelirrosa. Era bastante entrada la noche, pero aún no podía dormirse, el Uchiha debería de aparecer en cualquier momento.

Ella se encontraba sentada sobre la rama de un gran árbol desde el cual podía ver el gran muro que rodeaba la basta aldea de Konoha. Llevaba una gran capa negra, con una capucha para ocultar su cabello y que le fuese más fácil camuflarse -pues, siendo sinceros, su cabello era bastante llamativo-, y también mantenía su chakra bajo para no alertar a los guardias que merodeaban por los alrededores.

La noche era relativamente tranquila. La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo siendo acompañada por las estrellas. Una suave brisa soplaba meciendo suavemente las hojas de los árboles. La vida en la aldea parecía transcurrir de forma tranquila.

Lo único que parecía arruinarlo todo era aquel extraño sentimiento de nostalgia que burbujeaba en su pecho. No entendía por qué, pero de alguna forma sentía que conocía este lugar, de una forma más… íntima…

Pero era imposible… ¿Verdad? Ella había crecido en Amegakure, no tenía recuerdo alguno de haber estado alguna vez dentro de Konoha. Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía así?

 ** _“Sakura… Entremos a la aldea”_** –Kurama habló de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

 _“No podemos hacer eso, Kurama. Tenemos que quedarnos aquí… Uchiha-san podría aparecer en cualquier momento”_ –contestó la pelirrosa moviéndose levemente para buscar una posición más cómoda.

 ** _“Entremos…”_** –insistió el demonio zorro.

 _“Ya te dije que no… ¿Por qué estás interesado con la aldea de todos modos?”_ –preguntó la pelirrosa un tanto exasperada por la insistencia de la criatura. Jamás había visto a Kurama comportarse de aquel modo. La bestia en su interior se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos, sin responder a su pregunta. – _“¿Kurama…?”_

 ** _“Mi otra mitad está dentro de esta aldea…”_** –contestó de pronto Kurama sobresaltándola. No solo por lo repentino de la respuesta, sino porque, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Kurama, jamás había escuchado algo acerca de “otra mitad”.

 _“¿Tu otra mitad?”_ –repitió curiosa Sakura. – _“¿A qué te refieres con eso?”_

En el fondo de su mente pudo escuchar como Kurama suspiraba.

 ** _“Mi forma actual no está completa”_** –contestó. – **_“Antes de sellarme, dividieron mi chakra en dos… La parte oscura fue sellada dentro de ti. La otra mitad sigue dentro de esta aldea”_**

La mirada de Sakura se posó sobre la aldea con curiosidad.

Kurama le había contado años atrás acerca de por qué lo habían sellado, pero jamás había entrado mucho en detalles. Había muchas cosas al respecto que la pelirrosa aún no comprendía, y eso solo alimentaba su curiosidad.

¿Por qué alguien habría sellado a un demonio zorro dentro de ella? ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no otra persona? ¿Su padre sabría algo al respecto?

Eran algunas de las preguntas que se formulaban en la mente de la niña de siete años. Y con la información que Kurama acababa de revelarle, muchas más preguntas comenzaban a aparecer.

 _“Tal vez podamos entrar… ¡Pero solo unos segundos! Recorreremos un poco la aldea y luego volveré aquí. Tengo que cumplir mi misión”_ –dijo firme. Casi podía ver a Kurama sonriendo antes de que ella comenzase a moverse, rápida y sigilosamente hasta adentrarse de forma exitosa en la aldea.

El interior de la aldea era bastante cálido. Diferente a lo que conocía en Amegakure.

Podía escuchar a personas hablar y reírse. Le sorprendía bastante el hecho de que, a pesar de la hora, aún había mucha gente circulando por las calles. Los negocios de comida aún se mantenían activos, los olores de la comida recién hecha se arremolinaban en su nariz haciéndola salivar. Podía sentir su estómago gruñir exigiendo que consiguiese alimento.

Continuó caminando lentamente, nada parecía estar fuera de lo común hasta que…

– ¡Ven aquí maldito zorro ladrón! –el grito de un aldeano se hizo presente.

La mirada jade de la niña rápidamente se dirigió hacia el responsable de dicho escándalo. Un hombre mayor gritaba mientras perseguía a un niño rubio, aparentemente de su misma edad, el cual llevaba entre sus manos un trozo de pan.

Nadie a su alrededor hacia algo con respecto a la situación, pero todos parecían mirar al niño rubio con desagrado, lo cual logró intrigar a la pelirrosa.

Gracias a su agilidad juvenil, el niño rubio logró escaparse fácilmente del hombre que lo perseguía, escabulléndose por un callejón. Sakura dudo si sería prudente seguirlo, sin embargo, algo más llamó su atención, distrayéndola del chico rubio.

Varios chakras habían comenzado a desaparecer. Pero no como si estuviesen siendo ocultados, más bien… se estaban extinguiendo. Había gente muriendo…

Siguiendo la dirección de la que provenían esos chakras, Sakura se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a lo que parecía ser el complejo donde el clan Uchiha vivía.

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa tembló ligeramente sintiéndose abrumada por la repentina desaparición de todos esos chakras. Era sin duda una matanza… ¿Acaso esto estaría relacionado con el chico Uchiha uniéndose a la organización? Por más vueltas que le diese al asunto, Sakura no podía atar los cabos sueltos.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a gran velocidad, y supo entonces que era momento de retirarse. Haciendo uso del ninjutsu, se teletransportó de regreso al árbol en donde había estado esperando.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Era de madrugada. Sakura estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse dormida mientras continuaba esperando al Uchiha.

Sus ojos se cerraron por unos breves segundos cuando una figura encapuchada apareció junto a ella sobresaltándola levemente. Tras analizarlo con detenimiento, pudo ver que se trataba del chico Uchiha.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al recordar lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Más decidió mantenerse callada y no mencionar lo sucedido, su misión era solo escoltarlo de regreso a la base de la organización, no debía de entrometerse en asuntos que no le concernían.

– Uchiha-san… –murmuró la pelirrosa. Un saludo breve y respetuoso.

– ¿Eres de Akatsuki…? –preguntó con cautela el primogénito del clan Uchiha.

Un breve asentimiento fue lo que la niña le dio a modo de respuesta antes de darse la vuelta, dándole a entender que debía de seguirla. Sin dar objeción alguna, pronto se encontraban de camino a Amegakure.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

El viaje había sido largo, pero finalmente habían llegado a Amegakure. Tan pronto como sus pies tuvieron sobre el suelo de su hogar, Sakura se tomó el atrevimiento de quitarse su capa, por primera vez desde que se había reunido con el Uchiha.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la pelirrosa pudo notar como los ojos del Uchiha se entreabrían con cierta sorpresa. Sakura tenía una leve idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del joven de cabellos azabaches en esos momentos: Sin duda no esperaba encontrarse a una niña pequeña en medio de una organización de criminales.

Sin dedicarse mucho tiempo a observar sus reacciones, la pelirrosa comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos en dirección a la oficina de su padre.

Al llegar, pudo notar como uno de los miembros de la organización salía de la oficina de su padre. Sakura no tardó mucho en reconocerlo… Se trataba de Kisame.

– Hime-chan, comenzaba a preguntarme dónde estabas. –comentó el hombre tiburón. Su característica voz nasal estaba bañado de un tono satírico. – ¿Te enviaron a trabajar?

A pesar del tono burlón, la pelirrosa era consciente de que el hombre no buscaba molestarla de ninguna forma, y que en verdad solo estaba tratando de preguntarle cómo le había ido. Algo que había aprendido con el tiempo, es que todos los miembros de la organización eran demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que se preocupaban por ella.

No eran cariñosos, no le dirían palabras como “te quiero”, sus formas de pasar el tiempo con ella eran fastidiarla o intentar entrenarla… Pero en el fondo, la apreciaban.

– Fue una emergencia… No había nadie más en la base para realizar la misión… –murmuró con calma la pelirrosa.

Kisame realizó un breve asentimiento con la cabeza. Posó una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de la niña, revolviendo sus cabellos, antes de marcharse, no sin darle antes una larga mirada al Uchiha.

Como era costumbre ya, Sakura se aproximó a la puerta, tocó, y espero que se le indicara que podía entrar.

– He regresado, otou-sama… –dijo respetuosamente la niña una vez dentro de la habitación. Pudo ver a su padre asentir levemente antes de poner toda su atención en el chico Uchiha.

Sakura sabía que su padre no demostraría sentimientos cuando había otras personas presentes. Era el líder de una organización criminal después de todo. Por lo que, tras una reverencia respetuosa, abandonó la habitación.

Ya había cumplido con su misión, y eso era todo…


	3. Capítulo 2

** Autora POV **

Los años habían pasado. Sakura había visto gente ir y venir de la organización sin tomarle mucha importancia. Rara vez era llamada a trabajar, sus días se resumían a continuar con su entrenamiento, si algún miembro de la organización llegaba con heridas era ella quien se encargaba de dar los primeros auxilios, durante cortos periodos de tiempo acompañaría a alguno de sus padres mientras estos hacían trabajo, y durante las noches se mantendría hablando con Kurama hasta que el sueño la venciera.

La vida como la hija de un criminal era bastante monótona si le preguntaban a ella. No había grandes emociones en su vida, contrario a la creencia popular.

La joven pelirrosa se encontraba cercana a cumplir los once años. Usualmente, no se sentía emocionada acerca de su cumpleaños, no entendía la necesidad de hacer una celebración por algo tan trivial como aquello… Pero esta vez, algo se sentía ligeramente distinto. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de suceder que rompería con la aburrida rutina de su vida.

No tardó mucho en descubrir que sus instintos no estaban demasiado errados…

Faltaban unas pocas semanas para su onceavo cumpleaños cuando su padre la llamó a su oficina. Normalmente esta no sería una acción extraña, estaba acostumbrada a tener que dar informes diarios de los avances de su entrenamiento, pero supo que esta vez era distinto al notar la seria expresión que acompañaba las facciones de su padre.

– He decidido darte una misión… –habló lentamente el hombre apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. – ¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces procesando esta nueva información. No era común que su padre le diese misiones, según lo que su madre le había explicado, a ninguno de los dos le agradaba la idea de darle misiones y exponerla al ojo público, incluso si ella también formaba parte de Akatsuki. Que le estuviesen dando una misión ahora, realmente tenía que ser algo serio, o debió estar bastante pensado de antemano.

– ¿En qué consiste mi misión? –preguntó suavemente la pelirrosa, sus dedos enredándose en el único mechón rojo de su cabello mientras jugueteaba con este.

– Necesito que te infiltres en Konohagakure. Te harás pasar como una gennin común y corriente, y me pasarás información cada mes. –explicó el hombre.

– ¿Qué es lo que estaré espiando? –inquirió Sakura queriendo tener más detalles del trabajo que tendría que realizar.

– Estarás atenta a cualquier movimiento que los altos mandos de la aldea den, sin embargo, tu objetivo principal serán dos jóvenes. –fue la respuesta obtenida. Su padre colocó dos fotos sobre la mesa, y ella se acercó para poder observarlas mejor. – Uchiha Sasuke, hermano menor de Itachi, único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan. –la información fue dada mientras su padre señalaba una de las fotos donde un chico de cabellos negros y ojos ónix, similar a Itachi, era visible. El chico en la foto mantenía una expresión seria, casi de enojo, y en el fondo de ese enojo Sakura podía vislumbrar pequeños atisbos de dolor. Una combinación de emociones que era entendible teniendo en cuenta su historia. – Es considerado un prodigio entre su generación, con calificaciones más altas que el promedio. Sus habilidades podrían ser beneficiosas o una amenaza para nuestra organización dependiendo del camino que tome, además… Tenemos razones para creer que Orochimaru podría tener su mirada en él.

Orochimaru, aquel hombre serpiente que estaba obsesionado con el poder y la búsqueda de la vida eterna. Había abandonado Konoha convirtiéndose en un desertor, y había pasado un tiempo como miembro de Akatsuki. Sakura aún podía recordar la desagradable sonrisa que el hombre tenía siempre, y la forma en la que se le quedaba mirando cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban. Orochimaru había terminado huyendo también de Akatsuki luego de un intento fallido de atacar a Itachi.

¿Dónde se encontraba actualmente ese hombre? Sakura realmente no tenía idea, tampoco le importaba realmente…

– ¿Y el otro muchacho? –decidió preguntar la pelirrosa dirigiendo su mirada a la segunda foto. En esta, un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes era visible. Tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, las cuales se asemejaban a los bigotes de algún animal, y destacaban más con la radiante sonrisa que estaba esbozando. Sakura recordaba vagamente haber visto al niño cuando viajó a la aldea años atrás para reclutar a Itachi, pero incluso si su encuentro con el rubio había sido breve, había algo en él que se le hacía bastante familiar… Como si lo conociese de una forma más… íntima. Pero no era posible ¿Verdad?

– Uzumaki Naruto. Está bajo el cuidado de la rama principal del clan Nara. Un niño simple que no destaca mucho realmente. –contestó Pein.

– ¿Entonces cuál es el motivo de vigilarlo? –preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

– Es uno de los Jinchuuriki. –fue la respuesta simple que su padre le dio.

Jinchuuriki. Sakura había aprendido el termino unos años atrás cuando comenzó a comprender más acerca de los motivos de sus padres y la organización.

Jinchuuriki, “poder del sacrificio humano”, se trataba de personas que habían sido utilizadas como contenedores, para sellar en su interior a los nueve bijuus. Había sido una medida utilizada en el pasado para intentar contener a esas temibles bestias, ya que ningún shinobi, por más fuerte que fuese este, tenía el poder para acabar con ellas.

Con esta información, Sakura podía decir fácilmente que ella también era una Jinchuuriki. En su interior ella contenía la mitad oscura del chakra del Kyuubi no Kitsune, o como ella lo conocía: Kurama. Si sus padres eran conscientes de esta información, era algo que la pelirrosa no podía decir con certeza. Jamás les había dicho que tenía a Kurama en su interior… No porque no quisiese, tampoco porque el mismo Kurama le dijese que se mantuviera en silencio con respecto al tema, no… Jamás se los había dicho porque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían una vez que lo supiesen.

Uno de los principales objetivos de Akatsuki era cazar a todos los Jinchuuriki, y extraer las bestias de su interior. Era un proceso doloroso que terminaba con la muerte de la persona. Ningún contenedor podía sobrevivir una vez que el bijuu abandonaba su cuerpo. Si ella les decía la verdad a sus padres ¿Harían lo mismo con ella? ¿Qué pesaría más…? ¿Su amor por ella o sus ambiciones? Sakura tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuese sus ambiciones. Tenía miedo que a pesar de todo lo vivido, la miraran a los ojos y le dijesen que extraerían a Kurama de su interior, que era un riesgo que debían correr para obtener un bien mayor.

– Entiendo… –respondió. – Entonces, ¿solo debo observarlos? ¿Nada más?

– Solo observarlos. Cada vez me enviarás un informe. Si estando dentro de la aldea descubres información crucial que crees que pueda ser beneficiosa para nosotros, la agregarás a tus informes. Eso es todo… ¿Tienes alguna duda? –inquirió Pein enderezando su espalda mientras miraba a la niña frente a él.

– ¿Cuándo partiré hacia Konoha?

– Dentro de dos días.

– Entiendo. –murmuró la pelirrosa antes de realizar una respetuosa reverencia hacia su padre. – Me esforzaré para cumplir con esta misión. No te decepcionaré, otou-sama.

– Se que no lo harás, pequeño cerezo…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.- Konoha -.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arrastrarme a estas cosas? –se quejó Shikamaru mientras corría detrás del rubio a quien consideraba su hermano. Ambos se encontraban huyendo de un grupo de aldeanos bastante molestos con este último. – Solo teníamos que comprar lo que pidió mamá.

– ¡Oye! –se quejó el rubio sin quejar de correr. – ¡No es mi culpa que la gente de la aldea se comporte así cuando me ven! ¡Jamás hice nada en contra de ellos, dattebayo!

Ambos continuaron corriendo hasta que lograron perder de vista a los aldeanos, escondiéndose en un pequeño callejón. El castaño suspiró mientras recargaba su espalda contra la pared.

No era una situación nueva para él, habían estado viviendo esto desde que ambos eran niños, pero mientras más pasaban los años, menos comprendía el por qué sucedía. Todas las personas en la aldea, o por lo menos la gran mayoría, parecían haber desarrollado un odio irracional hacia su hermano. Incluso si este no había hecho nada para ganarse su odio, siempre lo miraban con expresiones de asco y molestia, como si el rubio fuese la peor escoria posible.

Siempre que se acercaban a algún comercio, era habitual que el propietario intentase echar a patadas al pobre chico, o que incluso les subieran el precio a los productos sabiendo que no contaban con tanto dinero en sus bolsillos. Únicamente se contenían de sus maldades cuando ambos iban acompañados de su padre, nadie se atrevía a hacerles algo cuando estaban en compañía de un respetado shinobi quien además era la cabeza del clan Nara.

Más de una vez, Shikamaru había intentado preguntarle a sus padres por qué los aldeanos parecían odiar tanto al rubio, pero cada vez que lo hacía recibía respuestas incompletas. Su madre lo miraría con una sonrisa triste mientras le decía que jamás debía abandonar a su hermano, y que debían esforzarse para darle mucho amor y contrarrestar el odio de los demás. Su padre, por otro lado, se limitaría a decir que las personas eran estúpidas y prejuiciosas antes de cambiar de tema.

Shikamaru no era idiota, a su edad era mucho más inteligente y observador que el promedio de la gente -hecho que ocultaba con su actitud despreocupada y perezosa-, podía decir con certeza que tanto su padre como su madre sabían a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por alguna razón no se lo dirían, y eso le frustraba bastante.

– Parece que finalmente los perdimos, dattebayo… –murmuró el rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo, posicionando la bolsa de comida que llevaba consigo a un costado.

– Esto no hubiese pasado si no les hubieses robado. –se quejó Shikamaru esbozando una mueca de cansancio.

– Si no lo hubiese hecho volveríamos a casa sin las cosas que nos pidió mamá. –refunfuñó el rubio. – A todos los negocios que fuimos esos viejos molestos intentaban subirnos el precio sin razón alguna, dattebayo.

– Naruto…

– Lo sé. –suspiró el nombrado. Sus facciones se contorsionaron en una mueca triste mientras s encogía para abrazar sus piernas. – Es solo que… Es injusto…

Shikamaru miró con empatía a su hermano. Incluso si no estaban realmente relacionados por la sangre, se habían criado juntos, y había desarrollado un gran cariño hacia él. Verlo de ese modo tan destrozado, hacía que el corazón del castaño se estrujara.

Naruto no era una persona que a menudo se mostrase así. El chico prefería esbozar una de sus radiantes sonrisas antes que demostrar realmente cuanto le afectaban las palabras de los demás… Pero el también era humano, y eventualmente llegaba aquel punto en el que no se sentía con fuerzas para fingir que todo estaba bien.

– Dentro de poco serán los exámenes finales. –decidió cambiar de tema en un intento de distraer al rubio de su angustia. – Finalmente podremos convertirnos en gennins, bueno… eso si pasamos el examen.

– Lo dices como si tu no fueses a aprobar, dattebayo. –se burló Naruto dejando escapar una pequeña risa. – En todo caso, el que debería preocuparse soy yo… Soy de los peores de la clase, dattebayo.

– No creo que eso te impida aprobar. –contestó Shikamaru. – ¿No dijiste hace tiempo que te convertirías en un shinobi sin importar qué?

Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa entusiasta al escuchar a su hermano decir aquello. Era cierto… El mismo había jurado que se convertiría en un gran shinobi y que obtendría el puesto de Hokage, para demostrarle a todos lo equivocados que estaban con respecto a él. Había sido una promesa que se había hecho a si mismo, un sueño al que no planeaba retroceder.

– Oí que cuando nos graduemos, nos colocarán en equipos de tres gennins. –dijo el rubio mirando al cielo con ojos soñadores. – ¿Con quien crees que te tocará, Shikamaru?

– Bueno… Soy el heredero del clan, según lo que es tradición estoy bastante seguro de que terminaré en un mismo equipo con Ino y Chouji. –comentó pensativo el castaño. – No me molesta formar equipo con Chouji, pero Ino será un dolor de cabeza… –suspiró, agotado por la sola idea de tener que convivir con la chica de cabellos platinados.

– Si, estoy seguro de que se molestará por no estar en el mismo equipo que su querido “Sasuke-kun”. –se rió por lo bajo Naruto. Shikamaru asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras. – No entiendo por qué todas las chicas de nuestra edad, incluso las que no asisten la academia, están tan locas por él, dattebayo…

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Realmente no era un tema que le importara.

– ¿Y tú? –decidió preguntar el castaño. – ¿Con quién crees que formarás equipo?

Naruto lo pensó por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

– Creo que cualquier persona estaría bien, dattebayo.

– ¿Incluso Sasuke? –preguntó Shikamaru esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

Las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron una fuerte tonalidad rojiza que no hizo otra cosa que provocar las risas de Shikamaru. Su pequeño hermano era tan fácil de molestar…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.- Akatsuki -.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la guarida dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. Hacía tan solo unas horas su padre le había informado de su nueva misión, y aún se encontraba pensando en ello.

Siendo honesta consigo misma, estaba algo nerviosa. Incluso si sus padres la habían criado y entrenado para realizar con gran efectividad esa clase de trabajos, era la primera vez que realmente se encontraba en esa situación, y era la primera vez que estaría tan lejos de casa.

“ _¿Qué piensas de la misión, Kurama?_ ” –la joven pelirrosa preguntó en su mente esperando la respuesta del zorro demonio que habitaba en su interior.

“ ** _Como si me importase lo que haces, mocosa_** ” –ladró Kurama con su actitud habitual. El bijuu actuaba normalmente hostil hacia ella, y en los años que habían pasado tampoco se había molestado en compartir mucha información con ella, pero Sakura se atrevería a decir que el Kitsune no la odiaba realmente, o al menos no le desagradaba tanto. En todos los años que llevaban juntos, se atrevería a decir que habían encontrado cierta comodidad en el pequeño vínculo que compartían.

“ _No seas tan gruñón, Kurama… ¿Qué en Konoha no estaba tu otra mitad? ¿No estás feliz?_ ” –inquirió Sakura mientras continuaba caminando por los extensos pasillos.

“ ** _¿Eres consciente de lo que estas preguntando? El día que consiga escapar de tu interior y reunirme con mi otra mitad, será el día en que mueras_** ” –gruñó la bestia.

“ _Eres tan amargado Kurama… Sigues hablando de esas cosas… Creí que te agradaba hablar conmigo_ ” –dijo la chica con falso dramatismo. Al no escuchar respuesta de parte de Kurama, simplemente suspiró y continuó con su camino.

Estaba cerca de su cuarto cuando alguien la detuvo.

– Sakura-hime… –la suave voz de Itachi le hizo cosquillas los oídos.

La pelirrosa detuvo su andar y se volteó para encarar al Uchiha quien se encontraba a un par de metros por delante de ella. La diferencia de alturas era notable, haciendo que Sakura tuviese que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Hay algo que necesites, Itachi-san? –preguntó con calma ella.

En los años que habían transcurrido, jamás habían tenido que relacionarse mucho. Itachi generalmente se encontraba fuera de la guarida, realizando misiones para su padre, y ella generalmente se encontraba ocupada con sus propios deberes, pero las pocas veces en las que coincidían solían hablar, y podían decir que eran algo parecido a amigos.

Itachi a menudo parecía preocuparse por ella, aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente. Sakura lo había atribuido al hecho de que ella era una niña en medio de una organización criminal. Estaba bastante segura de que Itachi sentía el instinto de protegerla por esa razón, aunque al final del día no le molestaba tener a alguien que se preocupase por ella. Era casi como tener un hermano mayor.

– Oí que Pein-sama te encomendó una misión… –comentó Itachi.

La pelirrosa asintió en respuesta.

– Es una misión de infiltración y espionaje, nada demasiado arriesgado. –explicó Sakura. – Como nadie sabe sobre mí, no habrá sospechas, y solo tengo que enviarle informes mensuales a otou-sama mientras llevo una vida “normal” allá.

El pelinegro asintió, aunque no lucía demasiado tranquilo con la nueva información. Incluso si su rostro permanecía estoico, Sakura podía percatarse de que sus músculos estaban tensos.

– ¿A qué lugar irás? –inquirió esta vez.

– Konohagakure… Es tu antigua aldea, ¿verdad? –preguntó en respuesta la chica recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento en respuesta. – Podré a ver a tu hermano menor, Itachi-san… –añadió sin rebelar muchos detalles acerca de como el Uchiha menor era parte de su misión.

– Ten cuidado… –murmuró de pronto Itachi tomándola por sorpresa. – Sé que eres bastante capaz, pero aún así… Solo… Ten cuidado…

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, aún sorprendida, antes de finalmente esbozar una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, y asentir.

– No se preocupe Itachi-san, seré cuidadosa. Antes de que se de cuenta, volveré a casa…


	4. Capítulo 3

** Autora POV **

– ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

Si era sincera consigo misma, Konan jamás pensó encontrarse a si misma cumpliendo el rol de una madre. Tal vez el pensamiento había recorrido fugazmente su mente cuando era una niña, inocente, ingenua, antes de que la guerra le hubiese arrebatado a su familia. Pero durante su vida adolescente y adulta, la idea jamás cruzó por su cabeza.

Cuando era joven, sus únicos pensamientos estaban dedicados a sobrevivir y cuidar de Yahiko y Nagato. Cuando los tres de ellos formaron Akatsuki, solo podía pensar en el sueño de paz que compartían. Cuando Yahiko murió, solo podía pensar en aferrarse a Nagato e intentar cumplir los objetivos que el pelinaranja había tenido en vida. Cuando Akatsuki se convirtió en una organización criminal, Konan supo que jamás podría aspirar a una vida normal, no cuando su cabeza tenía un precio por captura.

Por eso, cuando Nagato llegó un día a la base sosteniendo a una bebé de cabellos rosados, la peliazul no sabía realmente qué esperar. Cuando intentó preguntarle a su amigo al respecto, solo se limitó a decirle que la niña estaría viviendo con ellos, y que necesitaba de su ayuda para criarla.

Cuidar de un bebé había sido toda una experiencia reveladora para Konan. Incluso si era una mujer y se esperaba que tuviese un mínimo instinto maternal que la orientase a cuidar a un ser tan vulnerable, la verdad era que estaba totalmente perdida. Así fue como se encontró varias noches colándose en la ciudad para buscar información y suministros que fuesen de ayuda.

De alguna forma, habían conseguido hacer que la bebé sobreviviese, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, una sensación de calidez comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho cada vez que veía a la pequeña criatura. No estaba realmente segura de cuándo comenzó a ver a la niña como su propia hija, pero nadie le negaría que lo era.

Sakura era su pequeña. Su hermoso cerezo que había jurado proteger.

Y era por eso mismo que no le agradaba verla partir a una misión que podía durar entre un mes a varios años.

Nagato y ella jamás estuvieron realmente seguros de meterla en el mundo criminal, durante mucho tiempo intentaron retrasar que Sakura vaya a misiones, pero sabían que inevitablemente el día llegaría. Konan solo lamentaba que el día llegara tan pronto…

– Hai, Okaa-sama. –respondió dulcemente la pelirrosa mientras se ajustaba la mochila que llevaba sobre sus hombros. – Todo lo esencial. Ni más ni menos.

Konan asintió antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro y abrazar a su pequeña.

– Ten mucho cuidado, ¿sí? No bajes la guardia por nada del mundo. Si te descubren, huye de inmediato.

– Lo sé, Okaa-sama. Otou-sama y tú me han enseñado bien, no haré nada imprudente. Cumpliré con la misión tal como es de esperarse. –afirmó Sakura. Su voz era suave, pero se podía escuchar la determinación en ella. Era una niña que solo quería complacerlos.

– Es mejor que partas pronto si quieres llegar en el tiempo previsto, Sakura. –Nagato dijo entrando a la habitación. Por primera vez mostrando su cuerpo real en vez de uno de esos cadáveres que controlaba con su dojutsu.

El pelirrojo lucía ligeramente pálido, más de lo que era normal en él. Unas suaves ojeras estaban instaladas bajo sus ojos, y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente hundidas. Era el resultado de usar tanto chakra para controlar seis cuerpos.

Sakura asintió hacia su padre. Rápidamente los abrazó a ambos antes de desaparecer en un remolino de pétalos.

Konan se mordió el labio observando el lugar donde la pelirrosa había estado hace tan solo unos instantes, antes de voltearse a ver a su compañero y amigo de la infancia.

– ¿Crees que estará bien? –preguntó. La preocupación era notable en su voz.

Nagato no respondió inmediatamente, sus ojos estaban fijos en el mismo lugar donde ella había estado mirando antes. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Su rostro permanecía estoico, pero Konan podía decir por su mirada que el hombre estaba tan preocupado como ella.

– Lo estará… –respondió finalmente luego de varios minutos. – La hemos criado bien, ella sabrá apañárselas sola…

**_-.-.-.-.-.- Konoha. Varios días después -.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

En épocas de paz, no había mucho que sucediese en Konoha. No es que Sarutobi esperase que ocurriese una tragedia, pero desde hacía tiempo que sus días se habían vuelto una rutina monótona: Pilas de papeleo que debía leer y firmar. Shinobis que constantemente venían a pedir misiones o reportarse luego de haber acabado una. Reuniones con el consejo y los líderes de clanes nobles. Eventualmente algún civil aparecería con una petición sin sentido que consistía en deshacerse del pequeño Naruto…

Ah… Naruto… Mirando hacia atrás consideraba que había sido una buena idea dejar que el clan Nara adoptar al joven hijo de Minato. Viendo como los civiles trataban constantemente al rubio solo por el hecho de tener al Kyuubi en su interior, le hacía pensar que la vida del joven hubiese sido mucho más complicada sin una familia que le brindase amor y contención.

Pero aún así, recibir todo ese odio y no comprender siquiera por qué… Podía imaginarse que dejaría una marca en la personalidad del niño. Y aquello solo le hacía preguntarse cómo estaría afrontando la vida su gemela.

Más de una vez se había preguntado a si mismo si había sido una buena decisión enviar a la niña fuera de la aldea. Siendo objetivos, era mucho más seguro si ambas mitades del Kyuubi permanecían separadas lo más posible, por lo menos hasta que ambos niños pudiesen controlar el poder que llevaban dentro… Sin contar que, al ser llevada a un lugar donde no la conocían, la niña no correría con los mismos prejuicios con los que su hermano había tenido que crecer. Pero por otro lado… ambos eran familia, merecían conocerse, estar juntos, quererse…

Tal vez, si el destino así lo quisiera, sus caminos se volverían a cruzar…

Sarutobi jamás pensó que ese pensamiento se cumpliese tan pronto.

– Hokage-sama, disculpe le intromisión. –Shiranui Genma, uno de los jounin de la aldea, se hizo presente en su oficina, y junto a él, una pequeña niña que nunca esperó ver, estaba presente.

La apariencia de la niña era realmente exótica. A diferencia de su hermano quien era una copia exacta de su padre, era algo difícil encontrar el parentesco a menos que vieses detalladamente sus rasgos y conocieses quienes eran sus progenitores.

Sus rasgos faciales sin duda eran los de Kushina, la niña era tan hermosa como la mujer había sido cuando estaba con vida. El cabello también había sido obtenido del lado de su madre, aunque en vez de ser un rojo puro como era habitual en los Uzumaki, este se había decantado a un extraño rosa que asemejaba el tono de los árboles de Sakura, con un pequeño y solitario mechón rojo infiltrado entre el resto del cabello.

Los ojos podía imaginarse que eran una extraña variante de los ojos azules de Minato, es decir, Kushina había poseído ojos oscuros, no había forma que de ella hubiesen salido aquel par de hipnóticos ojos jade. También podía decir que aquella cálida sonrisa que se encontraba esbozando no podía ser de otra persona que no fuese Minato.

– ¿Hokage-sama? –lo llamó Genma al ver que pasaban los minutos y el hombre no decía nada.

Sarutobi pareció reaccionar. Enderezó su espalda, aclaró su garganta y miró expectante al shinobi esperando que este explicase la situación.

– Me he encontrado con esta niña en las puertas de la aldea. Dice no tener familia y que desea establecerse aquí en Konoha. –explicó el castaño.

La mirada del Hokage recayó entonces sobre la niña de cabellos rosados.

– ¿Es así, pequeña? –inquirió empleando un tono cálido al dirigirse a ella.

La joven asintió antes de realizar una respetuosa reverencia.

– Es un gusto conocerlo, Hokage-sama. Sé que es una persona ocupada así que me disculpo por robarle estos minutos de su tiempo. –comenzó a hablar cortésmente. Sarutobi estaba francamente impresionado, no muchos niños de su edad eran tan educados. – Mi nombre es Sakura, soy una huérfana de Amegakure. Hace unos años comencé a viajar por distintas aldeas mientras intentaba aprender lo necesario para ser una kunoichi. Hace unas semanas decidí finalmente establecerme… Me gustaría vivir en su aldea, y si es posible, convertirme en una shinobi aquí. Sé que es un tanto irregular, normalmente uno tendría que pasar por la academia antes de aspirar a convertirse en un ninja de rango gennin, y ya he superado el rango de edad para entrar a la academia, pero aún así… le imploro, Hokage-sama, que lo tenga en consideración.

Ahora, Sarutobi se encontraba en un dilema. Había tomado la decisión de enviar lejos a la niña para alejar lo más posible a las dos mitades del Kyuubi, y ahora ella venía voluntariamente a pedirle asilo. No podía simplemente decirle que no, negarle la entrada a la aldea significaría tener que contarle la verdad, algo para lo que Sarutobi aún no se sentía capaz, y no había ningún otro motivo que justificase negar su petición.

Tras meditarlo por unos momentos, el hombre de edad avanzada suspiró y miró a la pelirrosa a los ojos.

– Ahora, pequeña… No hay necesidad de rogar. Konoha siempre tiene sus puertas abiertas para aquellos que quieren vivir aquí y tienen buenas intenciones. –habló con calma. – Tomará algo de papeleo registrarte como ciudadana formal de Konohagakure, pero no es nada imposible. Ahora, supongo que no tienes el dinero suficiente para costear una vivienda propia…

Sakura se mordió el labio en un gesto nervioso que, a ojos externos, lucía tierno.

– Supone bien, Hokage-sama. Solo cuento con el dinero suficiente para conseguir suministros básicos… Comida, agua, y equipo médico de primeros auxilios. –contestó la pelirrosa. Si estaba mintiendo o no, era algo que ninguno de los dos adultos presentes en la habitación podía decir. Sonaba tan sincera al hablar que no daba lugar a dudas.

– Entiendo… Creo que puedo hacer unos arreglos para conseguirte un lugar para vivir ¿Eso está bien para ti, pequeña? –preguntó Sarutobi.

– Eso sería fantástico, Hokage-sama, le agradezco mucho su generosidad.

El sandaime Hokage asintió en reconocimiento antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el jounin.

– Genma. Se que es mucho pedir… Pero ¿Podrías alojar a Sakura-chan solo por esta noche? Necesita un lugar donde descansar apropiadamente. –la mirada del castaño se dirigió brevemente a la pelirrosa antes de asentir como si se le acabase de dar una misión. – Lo único que quedaría discutir entonces sería tu petición de convertirte en kunoichi de Konoha… Sakura-chan, has dicho que has estado aprendiendo lo básico, ¿verdad?

La pelirrosa asintió nuevamente.

– Hai. He aprendido lo básico sobre el chakra… He trabajado en mi control y expandido mis reservas. También he leído mucho sobre la historia del mundo shinobi. He trabajado en mi puntería con varias armas. Y también he practicado algunos jutsus básicos. –explicó Sakura. Realmente podía hacer mucho más que eso, pero no podía decirle que tenía el mismo nivel de habilidad que un jounin. Sería sospechoso.

– Si me permite opinar, Hokage-sama… –habló Genma. – Podrían hacerle una prueba de aptitudes. Si cumple con los requisitos podría unirse a la siguiente camada de gennins. Sería beneficioso para ambos lados: Incluso si todos en la generación actual pasan el examen, aún nos falta una persona para completar la división de equipos de tres hombres.

Sarutobi meditó las palabras del hombre por unos segundos antes de asentir.

– Podría ser una buena alternativa. –comentó. – Sakura-chan, te haré saber los detalles pronto. Por el momento, creo que será mejor que vayas a comer y descansar. De seguro estarás cansada luego del viaje que has tenido que realizar.

Sakura asintió de acuerdo, agradeciéndole una vez más al Hokage por su generosidad antes de salir de la oficina siendo guiada por Genma.

La primera parte de su misión había sido completada con éxito.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros mientras seguía a Genma por las concurridas calles de Konoha. Había conseguido infiltrarse con éxito en la aldea.

Siendo sincera, no había esperado que fuese tan fácil como lo había sido. Había esperado que la repentina aparición de una niña huérfana fuese algo sospechoso. Había esperado que le hiciesen más preguntas acerca de su origen o sus propósitos. Pero no había sido así. El sandaime Hokage, el segundo hombre más importante del país, había creído tan fácilmente en sus palabras que le hacía dudar de la seguridad de la aldea.

¿O tal vez ella simplemente era muy buena actriz?

Pudo escuchar a Kurama reírse y removerse en su interior. Había estado comportándose así desde que había visto la reacción del Hokage al primer instante que se encontraron.

Tan pronto como la había visto, el sandaime había entrado en shock, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Había cierto reconocimiento en sus ojos, como si el supiese quién era ella, o tal vez simplemente le recordase mucho a alguien. De cualquier forma, aquella reacción realmente dejó intrigada a la pelirrosa.

Estaba segura que un hombre con la experiencia de Sarutobi Hiruzen no era fácilmente sorprendido. Entonces, que hubiese reaccionado así… sin duda era indicio de algo.

“ ** _El hombre te conoce…_** ” –escuchó a Kurama hablarle. – “ ** _Es gracias a él que has crecido en Amegakure_** ”

“ _¿Debería agradecerle? Quiero decir… Me gusta la lluvia_ ” –fue la respuesta que la niña le dio a la bestia, provocando una estruendosa carcajada de esta. Kurama no añadió nada más, incluso si parecía saber algo, no parecía estar dispuesto a revelar mucha información.

– ¿Tienes hambre, niña? –Genma preguntó de pronto haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco. No había esperado que le hablara. El castaño no parecía ser una persona que se sintiese particularmente cómodo con los niños.

– Un poco… –murmuró en respuesta Sakura.

El castaño asintió comprendiendo.

– Entonces iremos a comer algo antes de llevarte a casa. –anunció el ninja antes de desviarse del camino que habían estado siguiendo y acercarse a un pequeño restaurante de ramen que había en la zona.

El aroma que desprendía el lugar era sumamente delicioso, lo suficiente para hacer que el estómago de la pelirrosa se revolviera con hambre y comenzara a salivar. Siguiendo a Genma, entró al pequeño local, sentándose en una de las sillas disponibles.

Solo había otras tres personas a parte de ellos en aquel lugar. Sakura observó a las tres personas por el rabillo del ojo, deteniéndose hasta en el más mínimo de los detalles.

Uno de ellos era un jounnin al igual que Genma. Vestía con el atuendo clásico de los ninjas de Konoha: Una camiseta y pantalones azul oscuro, el chaleco verde, y sandalias ninjas clásicas. Su cabello era negro y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta tirante. Una pequeña barba se asomaba desde su mentón, dándole una forma puntiaguda a su rostro. El rasgo más destacable de su apariencia era el conjunto de cicatrices que tenía en el lado derecho de su rostro. Una de ellas se extendía desde su sien hasta su frente, mientras que la otra iniciaba en su mejilla y seguía todo el camino hasta perderse en su mandíbula. La cicatriz parecía bastante vieja ya, lo que llevaba a Sakura a preguntarse qué cosa o quién había provocado tal herida.

La siguiente persona que observó era un niño quien Sakura podía asumir que era el hijo del jounnin. El niño era una copia exacta del hombre, solo que más juvenil. Tenía el mismo cabello negro recogido en el mismo estilo de coleta. También poseía las mismas facciones que el hombre, aunque las del muchacho estaban pintadas por una expresión de cansancio, como si todo fuese un fastidio para él.

La tercera persona era otro niño de aproximadamente la misma edad que el anterior. Sakura pudo reconocer al chico como uno de sus objetivos: Uzumaki Naruto. El muchacho era tal y como lo había visto en la foto que su padre le había mostrado. Parecía estar absorto en su propio mundo, mientras balbuceaba cosas acerca de cómo el ramen era la mejor comida del mundo, mientras que el otro chico ocasionalmente le respondía con frases como “Que fastidio”, “Eres demasiado ruidoso”, “No comas tan rápido”.

¿Tal vez podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para iniciar el acercamiento al rubio?

Genma terminó de ordenar la comida antes de voltearse a ver a su compañero jounnin.

– Es bueno verte, Shikaku. –saludó casualmente. – ¿Sacando a los niños a cenar? –preguntó haciendo referencia a los dos muchachos que lo acompañaban. – Creí que a Yoshino no le gustaba que vinieran tantas veces a la semana aquí.

El hombre, Shikaku, dejó escapar una pequeña risa al escucharlo.

– Probablemente me matará cuando se entere, pero no pude evitarlo… Mañana este par tiene el examen gennin, y Naruto insistió en que sería de buena suerte tener una cena deliciosa. –contestó mientras con una de sus manos revolvía los rubios cabellos del mencionado. – ¿Y tú? Creí que a estas horas estarías patrullando en la entrada, Genma.

– Si bueno… Estaba en eso, pero mis planes cambiaron por esta noche. –respondió el castaño mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa. – Estoy seguro que Izumo y Kotetsu se las pueden arreglar sin mí.

– ¿Quién es la niña? –inquirió Shikaku. Sus ojos brillando con cierto reconocimiento similar al que había visto en los ojos del sandaime.

Shikaku realmente no necesitaba preguntar quién era la niña. Podía reconocer esa mata de cabello rosada y roja, incluso si solo la había visto brevemente hace once años atrás. Lo que le sorprendía era que la niña se encontrase en la aldea.

– Apareció en las puertas de la aldea hace tan solo unas horas. Hokage-sama me pidió que la cuidara. –explicó Genma.

Las mejillas de Sakura se inflaron mientras esbozaba una mueca de molestia al escucharlo.

– Creo recordar que solo te pidió que me dieras alojamiento por esta noche, no dijo nada sobre tener que cuidarme. –se quejó la pelirrosa.

– Si bueno… Estaba implícito en la petición. –se rió por lo bajo Genma, divertido ante la molestia de la chica.

Shikaku observó el intercambio con curiosidad antes de fijar su mirada en la muchacha.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña? –preguntó intentando no sonar muy directo o descortés.

– ¿Mi nombre? –repitió la pelirrosa. – Me llamo Sakura. Gusto en conocerlo, Shikaku-san. –se presentó.

– ¿Sakura? ¿No tienes apellido? –preguntó Shikaku.

La pelirrosa negó.

– Soy huérfana. –explicó, dándole la misma mentira que le había contado al Hokage. – Crecí sola en Amegakure, hasta que cumplí siete años y comencé a viajar por diversos lugares.

– ¿Y qué te trae a Konoha? –Shikamaru decidió tomar palabra en la conversación. Por primera vez no parecía tan fastidiado por la situación, de hecho… Shikaku estaba sorprendido de ver que su hijo mostrara interés en la pelirrosa.

– Planeo convertirme en una kunoichi aquí. –contestó esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Shikamaru se tornaron de un suave rosa al verla, y rápidamente apartó la mirada volviendo a su tazón de ramen mientras balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.

– ¿Entonces entrarás a la academia? –Naruto preguntó. – ¿No eres un poco grande, ttebayo?

– He aprendido lo básico durante mis viajes. Hokage-sama dijo que se me permitiría realizar una prueba de aptitudes. Si la completo con éxito tal vez incluso podría ser tu compañera… uhm… creo que no he escuchado tu nombre. –habló Sakura.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa entusiasta mientras se volteaba para presentarse ante la chica de cabellos rosados.

– ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el próximo Hokage, dattebayo! –exclamó alegre. – Y este perezoso de aquí es mi hermano Shikamaru. –añadió señalando al otro muchacho.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza confundida ante la nueva información.

– ¿Son hermanos? No se parecen mucho. –murmuró inocentemente.

– Eso es porque Naruto no está relacionado con nosotros por sangre. –explicó Shikaku. – Mi esposa y yo lo adoptamos cuando el era un bebé y lo hemos cuidado como parte de la familia desde entonces. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer por él y sus padres.

– ¿Qué pasó con sus padres? –se atrevió a preguntar Sakura.

Shikaku se tensó levemente no muy seguro de cómo responder a tal pregunta. Incluso si la pelirrosa no era consciente de ello, eran sus padres también.

– Eran shinobis, murieron defendiendo la aldea. –sorpresivamente, fue Naruto quien decidió contestar a la pregunta que la pelirrosa había hecho.

– Oh, lo siento… Yo no…

– Descuida. –el rubio se apresuró a hablar. – Tou-chan dijo que cuando yo nací, una bestia atacó la aldea. Mis padres se sacrificaron para salvar a la aldea. –explicó con una calma que no parecía usual en él. – Estoy feliz de saber que eran shinobis tan nobles… Quiero ser como ellos. Por eso me esforzaré al máximo para algún día ser tan genial como lo fueron ellos. Así que, Sakura-chan, si estás planeando convertirte una kunoichi también… ¡Esforcémonos al máximo, dattebayo!

El corazón de la pelirrosa dio un vuelco al ver la cálida sonrisa del rubio. Había algo tan familiar en él, algo que la impulsaba a querer aferrarse a él… Era una sensación tan extraña e indescriptible…

– Hai… –sonrió tímidamente. – Esforcémonos.


	5. Capítulo 4

** Autora POV **

Como ya era costumbre en ella, su reloj interno la despertó temprano en la madrugada, cuando el sol a penas empezaba comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando deshacerse de los últimos vestigios de sueño, mientras que los recuerdos del día anterior comenzaban a llegar a ella.

Había arribado a Konoha y se había infiltrado exitosamente. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la casa de aquel jounnin, Shiranui Genma, quien le estaba ofreciendo alojamiento temporal hasta que el Hokage hiciese los arreglos necesarios para su vivienda.

La pelirrosa bostezó mientras se sentaba en la cama. El pequeño departamento contaba con un solo dormitorio, el cual estaba equipado con una sola cama de una plaza y media. Sakura había insistido en que Genma podía conservar su cuarto, después de todo… era un shinobi que trabajaba constantemente y se merecía un buen descanso en su propia cama, pero el castaño había insistido en lo contrario. Y así era como ella misma se había encontrado durmiendo en la única cama de la pequeña vivienda mientras que Genma acaparaba el sofá.

Se tomó el tiempo de estirarse un poco, aflojando sus músculos entumecidos por las largas horas de sueño, antes de ponerse de pie para dar inicio a su día.

El castaño le había dicho que podía disponer libremente del baño y la cocina, siempre y cuando tuviese cuidado con los objetos que lucían importantes, y no espiara dentro de sus pertenencias personales. No es que ella tuviese realmente un interés en las pertenencias del castaño, pero aún así… apreciaba el acceso gratuito a una ducha y comida.

Su primera parada fue en el baño. Se tomó unos minutos para enjuagar su rostro con una buena dosis de agua fresca, deshaciéndose de todas las lagañas y el sudor que había reunido mientras dormía. Una vez hecho eso, regresó al cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

Por razones obvias, no podía usar la túnica de Akatsuki a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, pero aún así se había encargado de mantener los colores de la organización en su vestimenta. Se había vestido con una camiseta de red, sobre la cual llevaba un top de mangas cortas color rojo; Llevaba unos shorts negros, y finalmente unas sandalias ninja negras.

Era un atuendo simple, pero cómodo con el cual podía moverse fácilmente. Le dio el último toque a su aspecto tras recoger su cabello en una trenza desordenada.

Una vez estuvo conforme con su aspecto, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que desayunar. Genma parecía estar aún durmiendo, pero considerando que era un shinobi de rango jounnin, esperaba que despertase pronto.

Rebuscó entre los estantes algo de comida. No había mucho realmente. Genma parecía ser un hombre que no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, por lo que su despensa no estaba demasiado aprovisionada, e incluso algunos alimentos no estaban en el mejor de los estados. Finalmente se decidió por tomar un poco de pan y mermelada.

Se armó un pequeño emparedado con los elementos que había seleccionado, y se sentó en la mesada de la cocina, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra mientras le daba un pequeño bocado a su comida. Genma eligió ese momento para aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados con notable agotamiento, sus labios se entreabrían dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo. Parecía como si se hubiese caído del sofá y hubiese venido directamente a la cocina. 

– ¿Ya estás despierta? –preguntó el castaño al notar su presencia. – No creí que una niña de tu edad sería tan madrugadora.

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras le daba otro mordisco a su emparedado.

– Mis viajes me han acostumbrado a madrugar. –contestó restándole importancia al asunto. – Las horas de sol se aprovechan mejor, y es más seguro viajar de día que de noche.

No era realmente una mentira. Sus padres la habían acostumbrado a despertarse temprano como una forma de organizar mejor su tiempo. Era común para ella iniciar su entrenamiento cuando los primeros rayos del sol se hacían visibles. Y las pocas veces que los acompañaba en sus viajes, le habían dicho que evitara moverse en la noche a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

– Suenas como una persona bastante precavida. –comentó Genma mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba una pequeña botella de vidrio rellena con jugo de naranja. Le dio un gran trago antes de voltearse a ver a la pelirrosa.

– Bueno… Soy una chica joven, viajando por mi cuenta. Puedo ser un blanco fácil para cualquier persona con malas intenciones… Por lo tanto, tuve que aprender a cómo defenderme y como evitar los problemas. –Sakura mintió. – Por la noche la visión se reduce por las sombras… Los criminales se esconden con más facilidad y atacan a cualquier viajero inocente que se cruce en su camino. Si no hubiese aprendido a como esconderme de ellos, tal vez algún bandido me hubiese asaltado… ¿Y quién sabe donde me encontraría ahora? Soy una mujer joven, casta, sin grandes marcas en mi cuerpo… Podrían convertirme en mercadería fácil en cualquier mercado de personas.

El castaño se tensó levemente al escucharla. Incluso si el era un shinobi y estaba acostumbrado a la crudeza del mundo desde que era bastante joven… Aún así se sentía bastante extraño escuchar a una niña, de no más de once años, hablar de un tema tan serio como ese.

No es que le faltase verdad, era consciente que niñas de buena apariencia como ella constantemente eran robadas de sus hogares y vendidas en los mercados negros para convertirse en esclavas o prostitutas, especialmente si las niñas en cuestión provenían de clanes nobles. Pero no esperaba que ella fuese tan consciente de aquel hecho.

– Supongo que tienes razón… –murmuró de forma incómoda antes de darle otro trago al jugo para volver a guardarlo en la nevera. – Escucha, niña…

– Sakura. –la pelirrosa lo interrumpió. No le agradaba mucho que las personas la trataran como una niña o le pusieran apodos por el estilo. Ya tenía bastante de eso de regreso en la base de Akatsuki… Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar a tal extraño grupo de criminales.

– Cierto. –murmuró Genma. Se aclaró la garganta antes de retomar lo que estaba diciendo. – Escucha, Sakura. Pronto tengo que partir… Tengo trabajo de patrulla durante el día… Según me ha informado Hokage-sama, alguien debería venir a buscarte pronto… No te muevas de aquí ¿Está bien?

La joven asintió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. No es como si realmente tuviese pensado ir a algún lado… Ya había tenido un primer encuentro con uno de sus objetivos, y si tenía suerte, pronto conocería al otro muchacho. No tenía ningún apuro, y no debía de hacer movimientos imprudentes.

– Genma-san… Tal vez quieras acicalarte un poco antes de irte. –comentó la pelirrosa tras terminar su bocadillo. – Tienes… –habló mientras señalaba el mentón del hombre el cual estaba manchado con un rastro de baba seca.

Las mejillas del hombre se sonrosaron levemente antes de salir rápidamente en dirección al baño. Sakura se encogió de hombros antes de decidir prepararse otro emparedado.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

Sakura se encontraba recostada en el techo de la casa, disfrutando de los rayos de sol matutinos, cuando sintió la presencia de un ninja acercarse a ella. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos notando como un shinobi de rango jounin, aparecía junto a ella.

– ¿Eres Sakura-san? –preguntó el hombre.

– Depende de quién pregunte. –contestó la pelirrosa incorporándose. – ¿Quién eres? –inquirió mirando al jounnin con cautela.

Al notar la desconfianza de parte de la pelirrosa, el hombre levantó sus manos en señal de que no era una amenaza para ella, pues no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño.

– Tranquila, tengo órdenes de Hokage-sama de escoltarte. –explicó. – Mi nombre es Izumo Kamizuki.

– ¿A dónde me escoltarás, Izumo-san? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

– A la academia ninja. –fue la respuesta que el contrario le dio. Al ver que Sakura enarcaba una de sus cejas de forma inquisitiva, Izumo decidió explicarse mejor. – Hoy se están realizando los exámenes para la nueva generación de gennins, se te hará un examen aparte para ver si cuentas con las capacidades necesarias para unirte a la nueva camada de ninjas de esta aldea.

– ¿Tan pronto? –murmuró Sakura para si misma. – Pensé que tendría que esperar más… –rápidamente negó con la cabeza tratando de olvidarse del asunto antes de voltear a mirar al hombre. – Por favor, guía el camino… Izumo-san… –pidió de forma cortés mientras se ponía de pie.

El castaño asintió antes de ponerse en marcha.

Caminaron a través de las calles de la aldea hasta llegar a su destino. El establecimiento se encontraba bastante cerca de la torre Hokage, para gran sorpresa de Sakura.

El edificio no era demasiado llamativo, pero contaba con el espacio suficiente para que las distintas generaciones de aspirantes a ninjas pudiesen llevar con normalidad sus clases. Contaba con numerosos salones y un campo de entrenamiento apto para las lecciones prácticas.

La pelirrosa se encargó de apreciar cada pequeño detalle mientras continuaba siguiendo a Izumo por los pasillos de la escuela. Algunas personas le dirigían la mirada, pero ella los ignoraba. No iba a perder su tiempo en algo tan trivial como las miradas curiosas y juzgadoras de un montón de niños.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando vio que Izumo se detenía y se volteaba a verla.

– Espera un segundo aquí. –fue todo lo que le dijo el jounnin antes de adentrarse a uno de los salones.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y decidió recargarse contra la pared más cercana para esperar. Cerró sus ojos permitiéndose relajarse un poco. Consideró conversar un poco con Kurama, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. El bijuu había estado bastante callado desde que se habían cenado a noche, y la pelirrosa sabía que eso era una señal para no molestarlo. El zorro demonio podía llegar a ser realmente agresivo si lo fastidiaba cuando claramente deseaba privacidad.

– Oye, ¿quién eres tú? –una repentina voz se hizo presente perturbando su paz.

La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos encontrándose frente a frente con lo que solo podría describir como una extraña versión femenina de Deidara. Se trataba de una joven de aparentemente su misma edad. Su tez era pálida; Tenía cabello rubio platinado, recogido en una coleta alta, con un pequeño mechón de cabello libre el cual caía sobre el lado derecho de su rostro; Sus ojos eran de un azul pálido, sin pupilas visibles; Estaba vestida con una blusa sin mangas púrpura y una falda a juego. Tenía calentadores blancos en los brazos, los cuales iban desde sus muñecas hasta la mitad de sus bíceps. También llevaba puestos vendajes, comenzando desde un par de dedos por encima de la rodilla, hasta perderse por debajo de su blusa, cubriendo su piel como una especia de short improvisado. Y para completar su apariencia, las clásicas sandalias ninja azules, y la bolsa de armas atada a su pierna derecha.

La rubia estaba parada frente a ella. Su peso balanceado sobre su pierna izquierda. Una de sus manos sobre su cade. Y una expresión altanera sobre su rostro.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes de decidir hablar.

– ¿Eres familiar de Deidara?

Si… Probablemente era estúpido hacer tal pregunta. Pero Sakura no había podido contenerse al notar las similitudes entre la chica que tenía en frente y el criminal.

– ¿Qué…? –fue todo lo que la rubia pudo decir, notablemente sorprendida por la repentina e inusual pregunta.

– Ah, no me prestes atención. –Sakura se rió nerviosamente antes de voltearse a mirar por una de las ventanas cercanas. – Físicamente te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco. Solo me sorprendió… –se explicó.

La chica permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza intentando deshacerse de la sorpresa inicial.

– Lo que sea… –bufó. – ¿Quién eres? Nunca te he visto en la academia, o en la aldea para empezar. Recordaría perfectamente a una chica con una apariencia tan… llamativa.

Sakura la miró de reojo.

– Llegué a la aldea ayer. –contestó con simpleza. – Es por eso que nunca me habías visto, no soy de por aquí.

– ¿Huh? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Y aún no me has respondido quién eres! –exclamó la rubia.

La pelirrosa suspiró antes de voltearse para encararla.

– ¿No crees que es grosero exigir saber la identidad de alguien sin presentarte primero? –inquirió Sakura enarcando una ceja a la par que se cruzaba de brazos.

La chica frente a ella frunció el ceño notablemente antes de bufar y también cruzarse de brazos.

– Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino. –se presentó.

Yamanaka… Sakura recordaba haber leído un poco sobre el clan durante sus horas de estudio en la base. Era un clan hábil en técnicas mentales y sensoriales. Algunas de sus especialidades incluían transferir su conciencia a otro cuerpo, leer mentes y comunicarse telepáticamente.

La pelirrosa hizo una pequeña nota mental de tener cuidado con las habilidades de la chica. Podría llegar a ser problemática en el futuro.

– Un gusto en conocerte, Yamanaka-san. Mi nombre es Sakura. –se presentó en respuesta la pelirrosa.

– ¿Solo Sakura? –inquirió Ino. Sakura solo asintió sin decir nada. La rubia la miró con cierta desconfianza, pero decidió dejar el tema como estaba. – Entonces… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

– ¿Te refieres a la aldea o por qué estoy en la academia? –preguntó Sakura ladeando la cabeza.

– ¡Ambas! –bufó Ino.

– Oh. –la pelirrosa suspiró y se encogió de hombros. – Luego de unos años viajando decidí que quería un lugar donde establecerme formalmente. Decidí que Konoha sería un buen lugar para empezar una nueva vida… así que vine aquí con la esperanza de convertirme en una kunoichi. Sandaime-sama aceptó mi petición para vivir aquí. Se supone que debo tomar una prueba de aptitudes en unos segundos…

– ¿Prueba de aptitudes? –repitió Ino. – Entonces… ¿Tu también estás realizando los exámenes gennin? –preguntó.

– Podría decirse que si… –contestó Sakura. – Pero no creo que mi examen sea igual al tuyo. Puedo imaginar que tu has cursado en esta academia… Los ninjas aquí saben que tienes el conocimiento básico para convertirte en gennin. En cambio, a penas llegué a la aldea ayer… No saben qué es lo que se, o si realmente tengo cualidades para convertirme en ninja… por eso mis pruebas serán distintas.

Ino asintió comprendiendo. Lucía pensativa mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

– Aunque siendo sincera no puedo imaginare como kunoichi. –dijo finalmente en tono burlón. – Luces más como una civil ¿Realmente te crees capaz de aprobar los exámenes?

– Te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz… –dijo con sorna la pelirrosa.

La rubia sonrió ladinamente. Parecía entretenida con la situación… Como si acabase de encontrar un juguete nuevo con el cual divertirse.

– Si estás tan segura… ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta? –propuso Ino.

– ¿Qué clase de apuesta? –inquirió Sakura con cautela.

– Si fallas los exámenes, tendrás que hacer lo que te ordene.

– ¿Y si apruebo?

– Entonces… –la rubia pensó por unos segundos. – Puedo pedirles a mis padres que te compren lo que necesites… Ya que eres nueva en la aldea… –ofreció.

– ¿Estás segura de querer hacer tal oferta? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

– Hai. Como parte de un clan ninja, el dinero no es realmente un problema…

– En ese caso… –Sakura sonrió ladinamente mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Ino para cerrar el trato. La rubia se tensó notablemente, sorprendida por la expresión de la contraria. – Gracias por aportar a mi economía personal… Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Yamanaka-san…

Ino balbuceo algo que la pelirrosa no pudo comprender realmente. En ese mismo instante, Shikamaru y Naruto decidieron hacer acto de presencia.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó alegremente Naruto al ver a la pelirrosa en aquel lugar.

– Espero que Ino no te esté fastidiando. Tiene fama de buscar pleito con otras chicas. –dijo Shikamaru. Su típica expresión aburrida bañaba sus facciones.

– ¡Hey! –se quejó la rubia. – ¡Yo no busco pleitos, maldita piña perezosa!

¿Piña perezosa?

Los ojos de Sakura se posaron sobre Shikamaru observándolo por unos segundos. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios. Debía darle crédito a Ino… realmente el peinado de Shikamaru podía asemejarse a una piña.

Shikamaru bufó fastidiado mientras desviaba la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

– Espera… ¿Ustedes dos la conocen? –preguntó Ino al percatarse de tal detalle.

– A noche fuimos a comer a Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura-chan estaba ahí, dattebayo. –explicó el rubio. – Entonces… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sakura-chan? –preguntó curioso volteándose hacia la pelirrosa.

Sakura jugueteó con el extremo de su trenza de forma distraída mientras respondía a la pregunta.

– Vine a tomar mi examen de aptitudes. –explicó por segunda vez en el día.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó entusiasmado Naruto. – ¡Eso es genial, dattebayo!

La puerta del salón se abrió, revelando a Izumo quien le hizo una seña a Sakura indicándole que ya podía entrar. La pelirrosa asintió y se volteó hacia los tres jóvenes para despedirse.

– Es mi momento de irme. Mucha suerte en tu examen Naruto. Tú también… Shikamaru. –Sakura les sonrió a ambos jóvenes. – Ino cerda, espero que no te olvides a de nuestra apuesta. –agregó antes de apresurarse a entrar al salón.

– ¿¡A quién llamas “cerda”, frente de marquesina!? –pudo escuchar a Ino exclamar con indignación antes de que Izumo cerrara la puerta detrás de ella.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. Sin duda sería interesante su estadía en Konoha…


	6. Capítulo 5

** Autora POV  **

Al adentrarse en la habitación, Sakura pudo notar que había dos ninjas jounnin esperándola junto a Izumo. Ambos la observaban con cierta curiosidad que trataban de disimular.

Uno de ellos era un hombre de tez morena y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta. Tenía una cicatriz en su rostro que se extendía por sobre su nariz hasta llegar a sus pómulos. Era una cicatriz algo vieja por lo que podía observar, provocada por un arma afilada. El hombre poseía facciones suaves, las cuales estaban moldeadas en una sonrisa cálida. A simple vista y sin conocerlo, Sakura podía deducir que era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños jóvenes… ¿Probablemente se trataba de un profesor de la academia?

El otro jounnin era un hombre de tez pálida y cabello gris, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros. El hombre parecía bastante simple, sin embargo, había algo sobre el que le inspiraba desconfianza a Sakura. Su padre le había enseñado a leer a la gente, podía reconocer fácilmente a un hombre que había cometido crímenes, o cuyos pensamientos no eran los más puros… Y podía decir con certeza que ese hombre no era trigo limpio. Sin embargo, decidió guardarse esos pensamientos para si misma. Aún no sabía si él representaba una amenaza para su misión.

– Sakura, estos son Iruka y Mizuki, ambos son profesores aquí. –habló Izumo presentando a los dos jounnins. – Ellos se encargarán de tomar tu examen. Yo estaré aquí como un supervisor a pedido de Hokage-sama.

La pelirrosa asintió suavemente comprendiendo la situación. Acto seguido, realizó una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto hacia los dos hombres que la estarían evaluando.

– Un gusto conocerlos, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei. Espero no causarles problemas, estoy segura que deben tener mucho trabajo ya de por sí. –habló con calma la pelirrosa, intentando dar la impresión de ser una joven educada.

– No es ninguna molestia, Sakura-san. –uno de los dos, Iruka, si no mal recordaba, habló. – ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con la evaluación? ¿Eso estaría bien para ti? –preguntó.

Y así, le evaluación comenzó.

Sakura no estaba para nada nerviosa acerca de fallar. Sobre todo, considerando los simples que eran las pruebas que le realizaban (Honestamente, estaba dudando de la expectativa que tenía Konoha para sus gennins). Era un juego de niños para ella.

Lo primero fue una prueba escrita. Iruka le había dicho que tenía media hora para completarla, que se tomara su tiempo y que estaba bien si no sabía todas las respuestas… Sakura la completó en menos de diez minutos.

El examen había sido bastante sencillo. Eran solo un montón de preguntas acerca de la historia del mundo shinobi, qué era el chakra, entre otras cosas. La pelirrosa estaba segura de que varias de esas preguntas incluso podrían ser respondidas por civiles.

Iruka le dijo que esperara unos momentos mientras que el y Mizuki verificaban sus respuestas para darle una devolución. Al final, obtuvo un puntaje perfecto.

Decidieron pasar entonces a la siguiente prueba… Una prueba de puntería.

Izumo y Mizuki colocaron varios blancos alrededor de la sala, y le entregaron una cantidad de kunais equiparables a la cantidad de blancos que había. La idea era que intentase acercar a la mayor cantidad de objetivos que le fuese posible.

Tan pronto como le dieron la seña para que comenzara, Sakura dio un salto y con gracia realizó una voltereta a la par que lanzaba los kunais, acertando con precisión a cada uno de los centros.

Izumo silbó denotando sorpresa ante la habilidad de la joven.

– ¿Estás segura de que aprendiste por tu cuenta? Parecería que alguien te enseñó. –comentó Mizuki.

Sakura pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse suavemente, temerosa ante la idea de que su fachada fuese descubierta.

– ¿Soy una autodidacta muy perfeccionista…? –sugirió dubitativa.

Izumo e Iruka parecieron conformes con su mentira, mientras que el peligris simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. La pelirrosa dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, agradecida porque le hubiesen creído.

Pronto pasaron a la siguiente prueba… Taijutsu.

Para esta prueba tenía que enfrentarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Iruka. Sakura lo realizó sin muchos inconvenientes, aunque por dentro se sentía frustrada. Sabía que podía dar mucho más de sí misma, así como también sabía que Iruka se estaba conteniendo. Le fastidiaba que no la tomaran en serio, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía simplemente dar vuelta al hombre de un golpe. Por lo que, por ahora, se contentaría con simplemente pasar el examen.

De esta forma, pasaron a la siguiente etapa: Genjutsu.

Ahora, Sakura realmente no era una maestra de las ilusiones. Podía detectarlas, si, así como también podía disiparlas, cortesía de Itachi quien la había ayudado varias veces con su entrenamiento. Pero cuando se trataba de crear sus propios genjutsus, allí es donde solía tener varios fallos. Aún así, esperaba que su nivel actual fuese suficiente para aprobar.

Finalmente, pasaron a la última instancia de la evaluación: Ninjutsu.

Al igual que las anteriores pruebas, esta era bastante sencilla. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era performar con éxito tres ninjutsus básicos como el jutsu de clones de sombra, el jutsu de transformación, y el jutsu de sustitución. Sakura realizó sin errores las tres técnicas, lo suficientemente bien para cumplir con éxito con los requisitos del examen, pero sin presumir demasiado.

– Creo que no hay mucho que podamos decir al respecto. –comentó Iruka evaluando los resultados que la pelirrosa había obtenido en cada una de las etapas. – Cumples con los requisitos básicos para ser una gennin, incluso me atrevería a decir que podrías estar a la altura de algunos de nuestros prodigios… Tus habilidades son excepcionales, Sakura-san.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que podré convertirme en una kunoichi de Konoha? –inquirió la pelirrosa.

La pregunta, que a ojos del castaño había parecido bastante inocente, provocó una pequeña risa en él.

– En efecto. –contestó entre pequeñas risas. Iruka se encaminó a una pequeña mesa que había preparada en el frente del salón, donde varias diademas con la insignia de la aldea habían sido preparadas. El castaño tomó una de las diademas y volvió hasta donde estaba Sakura. – Has completado con éxito tu evaluación, por lo que a partir de este momento eres una gennin de Konohagakure, Sakura-san. –dijo mientras le entregaba la banda a la joven. – Porta esta insignia con honor, lealtad y sabiduría.

– Lo haré. –fue todo lo que la muchacha se limitó a decir mientras aceptaba el emblema de la aldea. Con cuidado, ató la banda alrededor de su cuello y alzó la mirada para ver a los ojos al jounnin.

– Felicitaciones. –dijo Iruka dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

– Creo entonces que será mejo que informe a Hokage-sama de esto. –mencionó Izumo desde su lugar. – ¿Recuerdas como volver a la casa de Genma? –inquirió mirando a la joven.

Sakura asintió casi de forma inmediata.

– Memoricé el camino cuando estábamos viniendo hacia aquí. –contestó.

– Entonces supongo que está bien que te deje por tu cuenta. –murmuró Izumo. Brevemente hizo una reverencia para despedirse de los tres presentes, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Sakura tomó esto como una señal para irse también.

Tras despedirse de Iruka y Mizuki, agradeciéndoles una vez más por tomarse el tiempo de evaluarla, salió de la habitación. Al salir, no había rastros de Shikamaru o Naruto, ni siquiera de Ino. Sakura supuso que habían decidido irse a atender sus propias responsabilidades. Lo comprendía, no esperaba que detuviesen su vida por una joven a la que acababan de conocer.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sakura decidió que era mejor salir de aquel lugar pronto.

Comenzó a encaminarse a la entrada del gran establecimiento, cuando algo en el costado de su visión llamó su atención. Detuvo sus pasos y muy disimuladamente se giró para poder observar mejor.

Allí a la distancia, siendo perseguido por una muchedumbre de chicas, estaba su segundo objetivo: Uchiha Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi.

A pesar de haber visto su imagen en una foto, era totalmente distinto a verlo en persona. Podía notar el parecido con Itachi, aquellos ojos negros y cabello azabache, y ciertas facciones de su rostro que compartían. Sin embargo, ambos desprendían auras muy distintas entre sí.

Itachi usualmente era una persona reservada e imperturbable. No hablaría con nadie de Akatsuki a menos que fuese necesario, no daría información personal, y cumpliría sus misiones lo mejor que pudiese. Pero Sakura generalmente podía ver más allá de esa fachada externa… Itachi era la clase de persona que construía muros para ocultar su dolor. Porque si, Itachi estaba bajo un constante sufrimiento.

Sasuke parecía ser algo similar, pero al mismo tiempo, eran sensaciones distintas. Itachi sufría, pero era un dolor y resignación de una persona que deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, o volver el tiempo atrás para cambiar las cosas. Con Sasuke, parecía como si su dolor se transformara constantemente en odio, lo cual le provocaba aún más dolor. Un círculo vicioso. Y Sakura podía hacerse una breve idea de qué era lo que lo atormentaba.

La pelirrosa lo observó hasta que desapareció por uno de los pasillos con aquel grupo de chicas siguiéndolo de cerca. Decidió simplemente dejarlo ser por ahora, después de todo… Ya tendría tiempo de vigilarlo después.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse cuando otro shinobi se hizo presente frente a ella. Sakura estaba comenzando a creer que debería acostumbrarse a estas situaciones. Ni siquiera llevaba un día entero en la aldea, y ya se estaba haciendo un hábito.

– ¿Tienes órdenes de Hokage-sama? –inquirió la pelirrosa antes de que el contrario pudiese hablar. – ¿Es acerca de dónde me hospedaré?

El shinobi parpadeó un par de veces, un tanto sorprendido por la rapidez de la joven, antes de asentir.

– Por favor sígueme. –indicó el ninja.

– Oh, por favor esperame… Iré por mis cosas. –dijo Sakura antes de bajarse del tejado y adentrarse al pequeño departamento a través de la ventana, para buscar su bolso con sus pertenencias.

Una vez que obtuvo sus cosas, se dispuso a seguir al ninja que la escoltaría. Mientras caminaban, Sakura solo podía pensar en lo relativamente fácil que estaba resultando su misión hasta el momento.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Shikamaru corría por la aldea buscando a su hermano, lo había perdido de vista luego de que los exámenes habían terminado.

Naruto había fallado en el examen. Shikamaru era consciente de cuánto le debía estar afectando eso al rubio. Para sumarle más sal a la herida, muchos de los padres de sus compañeros habían comenzado a murmurar cosas horribles en cuanto lo vieron. Aquello había sido demasiado para el rubio, quien ni siquiera había querido quedarse a escuchar el sermón de su padre.

Naruto había desaparecido y ahora incluso había un grupo de Jounnins buscándolo por razones que el pelinegro desconocía.

Su padre le había dicho que no debía preocuparse, que se quedara en casa… Pero no había forma que Shikamaru hiciera eso. Incluso si no lo demostraba a diario, el quería a su hermano y se preocupaba por él.

Si de algo estaba seguro Shikamaru, era que haría cualquier cosa por encontrar a su hermano…


	7. Capítulo 6

** Autora POV  **

Naruto jamás había sido el alumno más ejemplar. No necesitaba que nadie se lo recalcara, el mismo era bastante consciente de sus propias carencias. A pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos, y las horas extra que pasaba practicando con Shikamaru, sus calificaciones eran las peores, sin contar que era bastante torpe a la hora de realizar jutsus.

Pero porque era consciente de sus propias carencias era que se había esforzado tanto para aprobar el examen. Había pasado horas extra practicando, e incluso le había pedido consejos a su padre. Había esperado que eso fuese suficiente para conseguir la marca mínima para pasar… Y entonces falló…

En el momento en el que Iruka-sensei le había dicho que no se convertiría en gennin, algo dentro de Naruto se rompió. Era como si alguien más hubiese tomado todos sus sueños y los hubiese tirado a la basura…

Ya no podría ser compañero de Sasuke. O ir en misiones con Shikamaru. Ya no pelearía con Kiba sobre quién de los dos se convertiría en Hokage. No podría volver a casa con una sonrisa alegre y contarle a su madre sobre sus aventuras. Ahora no podría portar con orgullo la insignia de Konoha como shinobi de la aldea…

Y todo había sido peor en cuanto había puesto pie fuera de la academia.

Desde que tenía memoria, Naruto siempre había recibido malos tratos de parte de la gente de la aldea. Miradas acusadoras, gente escupiendo en su dirección, mercaderes negándose a venderle o subiéndole el precio de forma injustificada, los constantes apodos de “Demonio zorro” o “Niño maldito”. El rubio no estaba seguro de qué había hecho para recibir tal trato, pero le afectaba más de lo que alguna vez expresaría en voz alta.

Por eso, cuando salió de la academia y se encontró con todas esas miradas juzgadoras, mientras todos comenzaban a murmurar sobre el hecho de que había fallado el examen, había sido simplemente demasiado para él…

No pretendía preocupar a sus padres o a Shikamaru huyendo, pero necesitaba un momento para alejarse de todo y pensar.

Había sido una sorpresa realmente grande cuando Mizuki-sensei lo encontró y en un intento de consolarlo le mencionó sobre cierto pergamino prohibido. El jounnin de cabellos blanquecinos le había relatado que el pergamino contenía una gran cantidad de técnicas, y había asegurado que, si Naruto lograba dominar alguna de esas técnicas, sería promovido a gennin sin duda.

Naruto jamás había considerado hacer algo tan deshonesto como robar un objeto de tal valor -incluso si ocasionalmente se encontraba a si mismo robando alimentos del mercado-, pero ansiaba tanto cumplir su propio sueño, que había terminado siendo seducido por las palabras del hombre.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Robar el pergamino, aprender el jutsu, descubrir que Mizuki-sensei en realidad era malvado y que solo lo había engañado para robar el pergamino y huir de la aldea, ver como Iruka-sensei se arriesgaba para salvarlo, aprender la verdad de por qué todos en la aldea parecían odiarlo tanto…

De alguna forma había conseguido salir mayormente ileso de toda esa situación. Y si eso era poco para sorprenderlo, Iruka-sensei incluso había decidido convertirlo en gennin.

Ahora se encontraban de camino a Ichiraku Ramen a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

Sakura balanceó sus piernas en el borde del taburete mientras esperaba su comida. Había decidido ir a aquel puesto de ramen que Genma le había enseñado la noche anterior. A pesar de que ya tenía su propio hogar, aún necesitaba comprar provisiones, por lo que cuando había llegado la hora de cenar, se había encontrado a si misma sin nada que comer, lo cual la llevó a la situación actual.

No había muchas personas en el local a esas horas. Una gran mayoría de los ciudadanos se encontraban en sus propios hogares. No es que a Sakura realmente le importase si había gente o no en aquel lugar.

– Aquí tienes. –habló el dueño del restaurante mientras le entregaba su tazón de fideos. Sakura se dispuso a comer, o al menos tenía la intención de hacerlo cuando… – ¿Shikamaru-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó un poco y volteó su cabeza hacia la entrada, corroborando que, tal y como decía el chef, Shikamaru se encontraba allí.

– Estoy buscando a Naruto… –murmuró el mencionado. Se notaba agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo antes de llegar al lugar. – ¿No lo ha visto…?

– ¿Naruto? –repitió el vendedor. – No recuerdo haberlo visto luego de que vinieron a noche con tu padre ¿Sucedió algo?

El pelinegro se mordió el labio dudoso de si decir la verdad era la opción correcta.

– Shikamaru-kun… –Sakura lo llamó suavemente. El nombrado se sobresaltó, no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirrosa hasta el momento. – El estará bien… –habló con calma la chica mientras tomaba sus palillos para comenzar a comer. – Sé que no los conozco mucho realmente, pero no creo que Naruto sea la clase de persona que cometa una locura tan grande e irremediable. Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, se solucionará.

– P-Pero… –intentó replicar Shikamaru.

– Ten más confianza en tu hermano…

El pelinegro quedó mudo, no sabía que decir. Hasta hace tan solo unos segundos había estado tan convencido de mover cielo y tierra con tal de encontrar a Naruto, y Sakura, una chica a la que a penas había conocido el día anterior, con tan solo unas pocas palabras lo había hecho cambiar de parecer ¿Por qué?

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y relajó su postura. La pelirrosa tenía razón… Incluso si Naruto tendía a ser una persona torpe e impulsiva, jamás había hecho nada lo suficientemente grave como para preocuparse. Incluso en su propia estupidez tenía sus límites.

– ¿Por qué no me acompañas a cenar, Shikamaru-kun? –sugirió la pelirrosa mientras que con sus palillos reunía una pequeña cantidad de fideos.

– No traigo dinero conmigo. –murmuró el pelinegro.

– No te preocupes por eso. –le sonrió Sakura. – Yo invito. –dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de dinero que llevaba con ella.

Shikamaru dudó por unos segundos antes de aceptar su oferta y tomar asiento en el taburete contiguo a la pelirrosa. El dueño del negocio tomó esto como una señal para ponerse a trabajar.

La pelirrosa disfrutaba tranquilamente de su ramen mientras que el pelinegro la observaba de reojo sin perderse ningún detalle. La forma en que algunos mechones de cabello se escapaban de su trenza y enmarcaban a la perfección su rostro en forma de corazón; Aquel mechón rojizo que contrastaba con el suave rosa del resto de su cabellera; La forma en que sus mejillas se sonrosaban suavemente cada vez que sonreía satisfecha por la comida; El modo en que sus pequeños y pomposos labios se curvaban, y sus largas pestañas acariciaban sus pómulos con cada parpadeo…

– Toma una foto, durará más. –dijo de pronto ella sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Shikamaru pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse y rápidamente miró al frente, en un intento inútil de disimular. Su reacción causó una pequeña risa de parte de la pelirrosa.

– L-Lo siento… –murmuró por lo bajo Shikamaru sintiéndose avergonzado. Sakura se apresuró a negar indicando que no era necesario. Pronto el silencio recayó sobre ambos… Lo único que podía escucharse era el ruido de los utensilios de cocina, y las voces de la gente que transitaba por la calle. El pelinegro se mordió el labio mientras volteaba a verla una vez más, percatándose entonces de la diadema que la pelirrosa llevaba atada alrededor de su cuello. – Veo que aprobaste el examen… –comentó.

Sakura apartó los palillos por un segundo mientras bajaba su mirada hacia la banda antes de mirar a Shikamaru y asentir.

– Me hubiese sentido decepcionada de mi misma si hubiese fallado con lo sencillo que era… –habló con calma. – Veo que tu también lo lograste. –señaló al brazo del pelinegro donde este portaba una banda similar. – Felicitaciones. –Shikamaru se encogió de hombros sin saber realmente qué responder. – Aunque, la verdad es que la verdadera prueba viene ahora. Luego de que los equipos sean seleccionados, será cuando realmente veremos quien tiene materia para ser un shinobi. –comentó mientras volvía a su comida.

Shikamaru se limitó a asentir comprendiendo a lo que la chica se refería: Muchos salían de la academia con mentes ignorantes e inocentes. Era una vez que la etapa de gennins comenzaba que se hacía claro quienes solo buscaban ser ninjas por diversión y quienes estaban realmente listos para los horrores que los aguardaban. No es que Shikamaru realmente estuviese familiarizado con ello, pero proviniendo de un clan ninja, tenía una leve noción del tema.

– ¿Crees que estarás bien con tu equipo? No conoces a nadie aquí en la ciudad… –preguntó el pelinegro.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

– Incluso si conociera a alguien aquí… no quita el hecho de que tengo que dar lo mejor de mi tanto en lo individual como en lo grupal. Mis relaciones afectivas no tienen nada que ver con el trabajo. –contestó la pelirrosa.

Shikamaru parpadeó un tanto sorprendido. Podía decir con certeza que Sakura era bastante distinta las demás chicas que había conocido de su edad. Por ejemplo, las demás chicas de la academia matarían por estar en un mismo equipo que el chico que deseaban. Aunque… también debía admitir que la pelirrosa se había criado en condiciones muy distintas a la mayoría de esas chicas. Una joven que desde sus siete años había estado viajando por el continente… sin duda tendría otras prioridades.

– ¡Teuchi-san! ¡Dos tazones de ramen por favor! –un nuevo cliente llegó al humilde puesto de ramen. Tanto Sakura como Shikamaru se voltearon a ver al reconocer la voz de Iruka.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que, acompañando al jounnin, también se encontraba Naruto. Rápidamente se bajó del taburete y se acercó a su hermano adoptivo, tomándolo por los hombros.

– ¡Naruto! –exclamó. – ¿¡Dónde rayos estabas!? –exigió saber. La preocupación era notable en su voz.

El rubio rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

– Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte, Shikamaru. –se disculpó. – Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar, ttebayo.

El pelinegro lo observó fijamente no muy convencido de su respuesta, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo estar, ya tendría tiempo de interrogarlo en casa.

– Que gusto verte, Naruto. –saludó Sakura desde su asiento. – A usted también, Iruka-san. –les brindó una cálida sonrisa.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó alegre el rubio al verla. – ¿Tú también estás aquí?

La pelirrosa asintió.

– Aún no tengo alimentos en mi nuevo hogar, por lo que decidí que era buena idea cenar aquí. –explicó Sakura. – Luego Shikamaru-kun apareció y decidí invitarlo a cenar.

– ¿Invitarlo…? ¿Cómo en una cita, dattebayo? –preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

– ¡N-Naruto!

– ¿Qué?

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

En la torre Hokage, una pequeña reunión se llevaba a cabo a altas horas de la noche. Hiruzen Sarutobi, el sandaime Hokage, intentaba mantener su rostro imperturbable mientras escuchaba los reclamos de Danzo, Homura y Koharu.

– ¡La chica no puede quedarse aquí, Hiruzen! –exclamó con indignación Koharu. – ¡La decisión de alejarla de la aldea fue por algo!

– Concuerdo. –opinó Homura. – Ya es lo suficientemente arriesgado tener al niño aquí. Si ambas mitades del Kyuubi se encuentran…

– No necesito que me lo recuerden. –los interrumpió el Hokage. – Soy consciente de las consecuencias. No he tomado esta decisión a ciegas.

– Dime, Hiruzen… –habló Homura. – ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a aceptar a Uzumaki Sakura en la aldea si eres tan consciente de los peligros que ello implica?

– No podía mirar a esa jovencita a los ojos y simplemente echarla. Pensé que tal vez sería bueno para ambos muchachos finalmente conocerse… Son la única familia real que les queda. –contestó con calma Hiruzen mientras entrelazaba sus manos por encima del escritorio. – Desconozco si Sakura es consciente de que una parte del Kyuubi reside dentro de ella. Se presentó ante mi como una jovencita huérfana que espera encontrar hogar dentro de nuestra aldea, y Konoha jamás le ha negado hogar a nadie.

– No me vengas con sentimentalismos, Hiruzen. –gruñó Danzo hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado allí. – ¿Realmente piensas poner esos sentimientos insignificantes por encima de la seguridad de la aldea? –inquirió. El Hokage frunció el ceño notoriamente, no feliz con las acusaciones del hombre. – Deshazte de la niña, Hiruzen… O yo mismo tomaré el asunto en mis manos.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación. Homura y Koharu le dedicaron una última mirada al líder de la aldea antes de seguir su ejemplo e irse de allí.

Hiruzen se permitió suspirar con cansancio mientras se recargaba en su silla, inseguro de cómo debería proceder a continuación.

Sin duda… tiempos difíciles se acercaban…


	8. Capítulo 7

** Autora POV **

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Sakura despertó. Aquel sería un largo día, por lo que deseaba empezar lo antes posible con sus tareas.

Lo primero que hizo luego de vestirse fue salir al mercado. Necesitaba comprar víveres para toda la semana, sin contar que debía desayunar si esperaba poder rendir lo suficiente para realizar su día. Salió de su pequeño hogar y comenzó a recorrer varios puestos del mercado en busca de fruta, pan, carne, entre otras cosas.

Alrededor de una media hora más tarde, ya había conseguido todo lo que buscaba, e incluso se había tomado la libertad de pasar por un pequeño puesto de dangos para comprar algunos. Estaba dirigiéndose de regreso a casa, cuando accidentalmente chocó con alguien, haciendo que algunas de sus compras cayeran al suelo.

Sakura maldijo por lo bajo mientras se paraba a intentar recoger lo que se había caído.

– Ah, lo siento jovencita… –se disculpó la persona que había chocado con ella.

La pelirrosa se detuvo en seco y levantó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre adulto que, a juzgar por sus ropas se trataba de un ninja de rango jounnin. Tenía cabellos plateados, y sus ojos parecían ser de color negro profundo. Parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascarilla azul, y su ojo derecho también se encontraba cubierto por su diadema de la aldea, lo cual le daba un aire bastante misterioso.

– Déjame ayudarte. –habló el peliplata mientras se inclinaba para ayudarla a recoger sus compras.

– Estoy bien… No es necesario… –murmuró la pelirrosa un tanto insegura de como actuar frente al hombre.

– Insisto… –dijo el hombre. Recogió todo lo que se había caído, pero en vez de devolvérselo, mantuvo las compras él. – Por favor, déjame ayudarte a llevar esto, para compensarte.

Sakura quería negarse, sentía que la repentina amabilidad del hombre era algo bastante sospechoso, pero otra parte de ella le decía que no fuera grosera y que aceptara la ayuda. Asintiendo dubitativa, Sakura retomó el camino de regreso a su hogar con el hombre siguiéndola de cerca.

– Es un inusual cabello el que tienes… ¿Es natural? –inquirió el peliplata, ganándose un bufido de parte de la joven por lo indiscreto de su pregunta.

– Si lo es. Ha sido así desde que puedo recordar… –murmuró la pelirrosa encogiéndose de hombros. – No creí que fuese tan inusual… He visto a un hombre que parecía un tiburón, mi cabello no es nada en comparación. –añadió. Realmente no era una mentira. Kisame, uno de los integrantes de la organización, tenía una apariencia que se asemejaba a la de un tiburón. Estando al lado de él, su cabello rosado era totalmente normal.

– ¿No eres de por aquí? –preguntó el hombre.

Sakura negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

– Llegué recientemente a la aldea. Crecí en Ame, y luego estuve viajando un tiempo por el continente. –explicó la pelirrosa.

– ¿Sola?

– Bueno… No tengo padres ni tutores que cuiden de mí. –fue la sencilla respuesta que Sakura dio mientras se encogía de hombros. – Lo siento, creo que no escuché tu nombre. –dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su casa una vez que llegaron.

– Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. –se presentó el hombre mientras le devolvía las compras a la pelirrosa.

– Un gusto conocerlo Hatake-san, muchas gracias por su ayuda. –se despidió de forma apresurada antes de entrar a su hogar dejando atrás al peliplata. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco grosera, pero la presencia del hombre estaba comenzando a incomodarla y aún tenía varias cosas que hacer aquel día.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

– ¿Qué te ha parecido? –preguntó con calma el Hokage mientras se llevaba su pipa a los labios e inhalaba el humo del tabaco. Frente a él, Kakashi se encontraba

– Se parece mucho a Kushina, al menos físicamente. –comentó el peliplata cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Cómo es que apareció tan repentinamente en la aldea?

– Eso es algo que aún me pregunto. –contestó el sandaime. – Tal vez solo es una gran coincidencia que de todas las aldeas que existen, ella haya puesto su interés en su aldea natal. –se encogió de hombros. – Lo importante ahora es que ella está aquí.

– ¿Por qué quiere que yo sea su guardián? –inquirió el jounnin. No iba a negar que estaba sorprendido por la petición de su superior. Primero ser sensei de un equipo gennin, y ahora también custodiar a la hija de su difunto maestro.

– No creo que haya nadie mejor para la tarea, y necesito que alguien vele por su seguridad. –explicó Sarutobi. – A mis consejeros no les ha hecho nada de gracia que permitiera su acceso a la aldea. Quieren que la eche… De lo contrario, me temo que podrían tomar métodos más… radicales. –era una forma bastante amable de decir la realidad. Sabía que Danzo era capaz de hacer cosas realmente siniestras con tal de lograr sus objetivos. La única razón por la cual no podía deshacerse de él, es porque no poseía pruebas concretas de las actividades sospechosas del pelinegro. – Entiendo si quieres negarte… Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero…

– Lo haré. –Kakashi lo interrumpió. El Hokage lo miró con sorpresa, no esperaba que el peliplata aceptara tan fácilmente su petición.

– ¿Estás seguro? –inquirió.

– Es la hija de Minato-sensei… –no necesitaba decir nada más para que el Hokage comprendiera lo que pasaba por su mente.

– Entonces está decidido…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Sakura se adentró al salón de clases sin prestar mucha atención realmente a las personas que ya se encontraban allí. Sabía que le verían extraño debido a que jamás había estado en clases con ellos, pero no era algo que le importara. Escaneó el salón con la mirada por algunos segundos, notando algunos rostros familiares como el de Ino, Shikamaru y Naruto.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó Naruto desde su lugar al verla. Estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke Uchiha, y cerca de ellos había un tumulto de chicas que se peleaban por ver quien se sentaría en el último lugar disponible al lado del pelinegro.

– Naruto, es bueno verte… –lo saludó simpáticamente la pelirrosa caminando hasta él.

– ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo, ttebayo? –preguntó el rubio señalando el asiento vacío entre él y Sasuke.

– Uhm… ¿Estás seguro de que está bien? –inquirió la pelirrosa refiriéndose a la horda de niñas que ahora la miraban con un aura amenazante. – No quiero causar problemas… –murmuró.

– No es ningún problema, Sakura-chan. –sonrió Naruto, siendo completamente ajeno a la ira de las admiradoras de Sasuke. – Hey, teme… ¿A ti te molesta? –preguntó volteándose a preguntarle al pelinegro. Sakura se preguntaba cómo era que podía insultarlo con tanta naturalidad como si fuese algo de todos los días.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo antes de volver su vista al frente. Si estaba de acuerdo o no con la idea de que la pelirrosa se sentara con ellos, era algo que no dejó ver.

– Oi, teme… –bufó Naruto fastidiado con la actitud del pelinegro. De un salto, se subió a la mesa, quedando cara a cara con Sasuke, mirándolo con molestia. – Estoy harto de tu actitud, teme. –gruñó. – ¿Qué es lo que todo el mundo ve en ti, dattebayo? –exigió molesto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, visiblemente fastidiado. La pelirrosa por su parte no estaba segura si debía interrumpir o dejarlos pelear. A su alrededor, varios estudiantes parecían entretenidos con la pelea que se estaba desarrollando entre el rubio y el pelinegro, la mayoría de ellos alentaba a favor de este último.

De pronto, un chico que estaba sentado en la mesa frente a ellos se levantó, empujando accidentalmente a Naruto. El rubio perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia adelante, provocando que… bueno, que sus labios se encontraran con los de Sasuke.

El salón enteró estalló en gritos de sorpresa e indignación. Todos estaban impactados por lo que acababa de suceder.

“ _¿Debería contarle esto a Itachi…?_ ” –se preguntó Sakura en su mente observando como ambos chicos rápidamente se apartaban con miradas de horror y mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas. – “ _Hmm… Definitivamente se lo diré_ ” –decidió antes de que el rubio la tomara del brazo y la obligara a sentarse entre ambos para poner cierta distancia entre él y el pelinegro.

Aún se escuchaban gritos de parte de los demás, pero pronto fueron acallados cuando Iruka entró al aula indicándole a todos que debían tomar asiento.

– A partir de hoy, todos ustedes son verdaderos shinobis. –comenzó a hablar el jounnin castaño una vez que hubo orden en la sala. – Pero son tan solo gennins. El difícil camino que tienen por delante, a penas a comenzado. –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras los observaba a todos. Sakura realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención, y en cambio se había dispuesta a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello. – Ahora… Pronto comenzaran a recibir misiones para ayudar a la aldea… Por lo que hoy crearemos los “equipos de tres hombres”, y cada equipo tendrá un ninja de rango jounnin como su maestro. Seguirán las órdenes de sus senseis con el objetivo de completar las misiones con éxito. –varios murmullos se hicieron escuchar. Más de uno estaba ansioso por saber con quién le tocaría formar equipo. Iruka comenzó a nombrar uno por uno a los integrantes de cada equipo. – Ok, el siguiente es el equipo 7… –leyó la planilla de nombres que tenía en sus manos. – Estará conformado por Uzumaki Naruto… –el rubio se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre. – Uchiha Sasuke… –inmediatamente ambos chicos formaron una mueca al escuchar que estarían en el mismo equipo. En sus mentes aún rondaba la escena del beso que había ocurrido minutos atrás. – Y… Sakura.

Varios murmullos llenaron el aula ante la mención de la última integrante del equipo 7. No era para menos… Ninguno de ellos conocía realmente a la chica. No entendían de donde había salido, o cómo había conseguido estar en el mismo equipo que el prodigio, Uchiha Sasuke.

Por su parte, la pelirrosa se encontraba sonriendo para sus adentros. El universo realmente debía estar de su lado si tenía que formar equipo con los dos chicos que eran su objetivo. Vigilarlos sería muy fácil ahora, ya que no tendría que estar poniendo excusas para acercarse a ellos.

– ¡Iruka-sensei! –Naruto se puso de pie luciendo molesto. – ¿Por qué un destacado shinobi como yo tiene que estar en el mismo equipo que un teme como él, dattebayo? –se quejó mientras señalaba a Sasuke.

– Las calificaciones de Sasuke fueron las mejores de los veintisiete graduados… Mientras que las tuyas fueron las peores. –contestó el castaño. – Si entiendes que tuvimos que hacer esto para equilibrar la fuerza de los equipos, ¿verdad? –varias risas se escucharon de parte de los demás, lo cual solo profundizó la mueca de desagrado de Naruto.

– Nee, Naruto… –la pelirrosa lo llamó para distraer su atención y que el jounnin pudiese seguir con su trabajo. – Estamos en el mismo equipo. –le sonrió cálidamente. – Esforcémonos juntos. –dijo animadamente mientras extendía su puño para chocarlo contra el del rubio.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces un tanto anonadado, antes de sonreír ampliamente y asentir.

– ¡Esforcémonos, dattebayo! –exclamó chocando puños con la chica.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos en el momento en que sus nudillos se tocaron. Era una sensación extraña… su chakra danzaba con el del otro, entremezclándose. Se sentía como estar completos, cuando ni siquiera sabían que algo en ellos faltaba. Rápidamente se apartaron como si se estuviesen prendiendo fuego, y voltearon a ver al frente, aún bastante confundidos por lo que acababan de sentir.

Desde su lugar, Sasuke los observó de reojo con el ceño fruncido… ¿Quién era esa pelirrosa y por qué actuaba tan familiarmente entorno a Naruto?

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

– ¿Por qué nuestro sensei aún no ha llegado, dattebayo? –se quejó Naruto moviéndose nervioso. – Todos los demás equipos ya se fueron con sus senseis… ¡Incluso Iruka-sensei ya se ha ido!

– Naruto… Solo siéntate o algo. Ya vendrá… –murmuró Sakura mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el borde del escritorio en el que estaba sentada. Sasuke como siempre se mantenía callado, mirando a sus compañeros de equipo como si fuesen una molestia. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió al ver que el rubio tomaba uno de los borradores del salón y lo colocaba sobre la puerta, de forma que cayera al suelo cuando alguien abriese la misma.

– Eso le enseñará a no llegar tarde. –rió Naruto, orgulloso por su broma mientras se bajaba del pequeño banquillo que había utilizado para colocar el borrador en su lugar.

– Pff… –se burló Sasuke. – Como si un jounnin fuese a caer en una trampa tan tonta como esa… –comentó.

– Nunca se sabe. –argumentó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. – A veces las cosas más simples son las menos esperadas. Pero, de todas formas, no creo que debas hacer eso, Naruto… No le daría una buena primera impresión a nuestro sensei. –dijo percatándose de un chakra ligeramente familiar que se acercaba al salón de clases.

Pocos segundos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, ocasionando que el borrador que Naruto había colocado cayera sobre la persona que entró. Naruto estalló en una estruendosa carcajada, Sasuke miraba al jounnin sintiendo que sus expectativas hacia él habían desaparecido por completo, mientras que Sakura simplemente se preguntaba si era una coincidencia que el mismo jounnin que la había ayudado a llevar sus compras fuese su sensei.

– ¿Cómo pongo esto? –preguntó al aire el peliplata llevándose una mano a la barbilla. – Mi primera impresión de ustedes es… que no me agradan. –un pesado silencio cayó sobre el trío de gennins. Kakashi los observó por un instante antes de hacerles señas para que lo siguieran hasta la azotea de la escuela.

Una vez que estuvieron allí, el peliplata se sentó sobre la barandilla de seguridad mientras que sus tres estudiantes se sentaban frente a él mirándolo expectante.

– Muy bien… comencemos presentándonos. –habló el jounnin.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber exactamente, Hatake-san? –preguntó Sakura ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Ambos chicos junto a ella la observaron un poco curiosos por el hecho de que parecía conocer, aunque sea poco, al hombre.

– ¿Qué tal algo como sus gustos, disgustos, sueños para el futuro y cosas como esas? –propuso Kakashi, aunque no se veía realmente entusiasmado por todo el asunto de las presentaciones.

– ¿Por qué no te presentas tu primero, sensei? –sugirió Naruto. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

– Está bien… Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. No tengo ningún interés en decirles lo que me gusta y lo que no. Tengo muchos pasatiempos, y acerca de mi sueño… Hmm… No había pensado en ellos. –Los tres gennins lo miraron como si les estuvieran tomando el pelo. Prácticamente solo habían aprendido su nombre. – Muy bien… Empecemos desde la derecha.

– ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! –exclamó alegremente el rubio presentándose. – Lo que más me gusta es el ramen y pasar tiempo con mi hermano Shikamaru. Lo que no me gusta es tener que esperar tres minutos para que se cocine el ramen. Y mi sueño… ¡Es convertirme en Hokage y que las personas de esta aldea reconozcan mi existencia, dattebayo! Y mi pasatiempo… No lo sé, supongo que hacer bromas.

El peliplata observó al rubio con cierta curiosidad e interés. Podía ver mucho de su antiguo maestro en el joven. Estaba interesado por ver como evolucionaría aquel joven.

– Ya veo… Siguiente. –dijo posando su mirada entonces sobre el pelinegro.

– Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Hay un montón de cosas que me desagradan, y no me gusta particularmente nada. –comenzó a presentarse Sasuke. – Y… No diría que es un sueño… Sino más bien una ambición: La resurrección de mi clan, y matar a una persona en particular.

La pelirrosa miró al cielo sabiendo exactamente a quién se refería… El causante de la tragedia del clan Uchiha: Uchiha Itachi. La historia que rodeaba a ese par hermanos sin duda era triste.

– Por último, la chica. –Kakashi le indicó que era su turno de presentarse.

– Hmm… Mi nombre es Sakura… Solo Sakura, no poseo un apellido. –sonrió presentándose. – Hay muchas cosas que me gustan, pero si tuviese que elegir una diría que… dangos. No me gustan las personas que me subestiman. Mi pasatiempo… leer. –hizo una pequeña pausa. Frunciendo el entrecejo mientras pensaba en la última respuesta. – Acerca de mi futuro… Supongo que quiero ser una kunoichi habilidosa. –se encogió de hombros.

– Muy bien… Hasta aquí las introducciones. –dijo su sensei enderezándose. – Mañana comenzaremos con nuestros deberes como ninjas…

Ante esas palabras, Naruto saltó en su lugar entusiasmado con la idea de hacer las mismas cosas que un shinobi profesional.

– ¿Qué clase de deberes, dattebayo? –preguntó emocionado.

– Primero… Vamos a hacer algo solo los cuatro… **_Una prueba de supervivencia._**


	9. Capítulo 8

** Autora POV **

– ¿Una prueba de supervivencia? –repitió Naruto luciendo confundido. Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, observando con cautela y cierto interés a su sensei. Sakura por su parte esperaba que el peliplata tuviese la decencia de explicarles lo que harían.

Kakashi comenzó a reír como si le hubiesen contado el mejor de los chistes. Era un tanto perturbador de hecho.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso, sensei? –preguntó la pelirrosa del grupo.

– Bueno, es solo que… cuando les cuente esto van a enloquecer. –contestó divertido el peliplata.

– ¿Huh? ¿Enloquecer? –inquirió el rubio. Cada vez le parecía más extraña la actitud de su sensei.

– Verán… De los veintisiete graduados, solo nueve serán elegidos para convertirse en gennins. El resto será enviado de regreso a la academia. –dijo el jounnin con una expresión tan seria que buscaba infundir miedo. – Es una prueba realmente difícil, con una probabilidad de fallo por encima del sesenta y seis por ciento.

Naruto chilló horrorizado por las nuevas noticias, y Sakura pudo percatarse como el pelinegro también se tensaba ante lo dicho por su sensei. La pelirrosa intentó mantener una expresión serena… Sabía que una parte de todo aquel discurso era para meterles presión, después de todo… el miedo hacia a las personas actuar de formas que no harían en un estado de raciocinio común. Podía jugarles en contra.

Por el rabillo del ojo miró a sus compañeros… Sabía que podían dejarse llevar fácilmente por sus emociones, por lo que tenía que buscar la forma de calmarlos y hacerlos trabajar como un equipo.

– Les dije que enloquecerían… –Kakashi rió ante sus reacciones, aunque miró con cautela a la pelirrosa quien era la única que se mantenía imperturbable.

– ¡No puede ser, dattebayo! –se quejó Naruto. – ¿¡Entonces cuál es todo el punto de graduarnos!? ¡¡Hemos trabajado muy duro, dattebayo!!

– Oh, ¿eso? –habló el peliplata. – Es solo para seleccionar a aquellos que tienen el potencial para convertirse en gennin. –contestó restándole importancia al asunto. – De cualquier modo, mañana ustedes tendrán que mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades en el campo de entrenamiento. Traigan todas las armas ninja que posean… Oh, y no desayunen, o podrían terminar vomitando. –comenzó a acercarse a ellos extendiéndoles unos papeles a cada uno. – Los detalles están en este papel. No lleguen tarde mañana. –les indicó. Su mirada se posó sobre la pelirrosa del grupo. – Sakura… Me gustaría hablar un segundo contigo ¿Puedes?

La ojijade se sobresaltó un tanto sorprendida ¿De qué quería hablar el peliplata? ¿Por qué solo con ella? ¿Acaso la habían descubierto? Pero ella había sido bastante cuidadosa…

– Claro, sensei. En un segundo lo alcanzo, hay algo que quiero decirles a Naruto y Sasuke primero. –contestó la pelirrosa forzando una sonrisa amigable.

El hombre asintió antes de alejarse un poco de ellos. Sakura lo observó cautelosamente hasta que estuvo a unos metros de distancia, entonces se volvió a ver a sus compañeros. Naruto tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro, mientras que Sasuke la observaba con una clara desconfianza.

– Muy bien… Sé que a penas nos conocemos… Pero somos un equipo ahora y debemos actuar como tal o no llegaremos muy lejos. –habló con calma la pelirrosa. – Por lo que me gustaría proponer una actividad para fomentar la confianza de nuestro equipo.

– ¿Qué clase de actividad, Sakura-chan? –inquirió Naruto.

– Los espero a ambos en mi apartamento esta noche. Dormirán allí. –dijo la pelirrosa sin rodeos.

– Olvídalo. –Sasuke habló de forma casi instantánea. En su mente, no tenía tiempo para perder con actividades tan triviales como una tonta pijamada. Ya era lo suficientemente malo tener que estar en un equipo con el idiota de Naruto y la desconocida pelirrosa, no pretendía convertirse en sus amigos también.

– Oh, vamos… No seas amargado Uchiha. –la pelirrosa hizo un puchero. Al ver la tierna expresión de la chica, tanto Naruto como Sasuke tuvieron que voltear la cabeza para ocultar sus sonrojos. – No pierdes nada con hacerlo… A no ser… –hizo una pequeña pausa. Sasuke volteó hacia ella, intrigado con lo que diría. – A no ser que tengas miedo…

– Hmp… ¿Por qué tendría miedo de algo así? –se quejó el Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. Era tan fácil hacerlos morder el anzuelo…

– No lo sé… Tal vez te da miedo dormir fuera de tu propio hogar. O tal vez tienes un hábito de sueño vergonzoso y no quieres que lo sepamos. –sonrió burlona. El rostro usualmente serio del pelinegro, comenzó a transformarse en una mueca de molestia.

– No es eso. –dijo Sasuke.

– No te creo. –continuó burlándose Sakura. – Apuesto a que mojas la cama. –dijo con mofa.

– Tsk, eres una molestia. –atacó el pelinegro.

– No haces nada por negarlo. –se rió la chica. – Si quieres que pare tendrás que demostrarme lo contrario… bebé moja camas.

– ¡Está bien! –exclamó el chico, deseando que la pelirrosa se detuviese con sus burlas. – ¡Iré!

– ¡Genial! –dijo animadamente la ojijade. – Los espero a las ocho en punto entonces. –les dio la dirección a ambos, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Naruto de aceptar o rechazar su invitación, para luego darse la vuelta y correr hacia donde Kakashi la esperaba.

Sasuke parpadeó atónito mientras la veía alejarse. Esa chica sin duda sabía manipular a la gente…

Sakura se acercó hacia donde el peliplata se encontraba. El hombre estaba recostado contra la barandilla de seguridad, viendo el monte Hokage que se alzaba a la distancia. Su vista estaba particularmente fija en el rostro tallado del Yondaime Hokage: Namikaze Minato.

– ¿De qué quería hablarme, sensei? – la pelirrosa preguntó llamando su atención.

Kakashi se volteó a verla, por un segundo su mirada parecía nostálgica, lo cual desconcertó nuevamente a la pelirrosa… ¿Por qué las personas en esta aldea la miraban como si su sola imagen les evocara recuerdos de algo?

– Hay algo que quería discutir contigo… Pero no aquí… ¿Te apetece ir por té y unos dangos? –preguntó el peliplata.

Sakura normalmente hubiese negado la oferta y le hubiese pedido que, lo que sea que necesitase discutir con ella, se lo dijese allí… Eso habría hecho… Si no hubiese sido tan amable de ofrecerle dango.

– Está bien… ¿Conoce algún lugar? –inquirió la pelirrosa.

– Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí que no está tan mal. –contestó el jounnin. Se dio la vuelta y se puso en cuclillas frente a la chica. – Sube. –le indicó. – Llegaremos más rápido así.

Realmente no necesitaba que la llevaran, Sakura podía desplazarse con la misma destreza que el peliplata… Pero decidió seguirle la corriente. Se subió a su espalda, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y enganchando las piernas en su cintura para no caerse. Kakashi se puso de pie, y tras asegurarse de que Sakura estaba bien afirmada, comenzó a saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar a la cafetería mencionada.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, y tras ordenar algo, Kakashi posó su vista sobre su estudiante.

– Entonces… –comenzó.

– ¿Esto tiene que ver con la razón por la cual chocó conmigo esta mañana, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Sakura interrumpiéndolo.

El peliplata sonrió para sus adentros. La muchacha frente a él era bastante perceptiva.

– ¿Crees que lo hice a propósito? –inquirió el jounnin. Incluso si la pelirrosa tenía razón, Kakashi se sentía intrigado acerca de cuál sería su respuesta.

– No creo que usted sea una persona que choque con las personas solo porque sí, sensei. –contestó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

– Pude simplemente haber estado distraído y no haberme dado cuenta que venías en dirección opuesta. De la misma forma que no noté el borrador que Naruto colocó en el marco de la puerta. –sugirió Kakashi mientras se cruzaba de brazos, recargándose contra la silla.

– ¿Hmm? –tarareó la pelirrosa. – Pero estoy bastante segura que usted cayó en la broma de Naruto a propósito. –sonrió inocentemente.

– ¿Y qué es lo que te lleva a pensar eso? –preguntó el peliplata.

– Usted es el ninja copia de Konoha… ¿Verdad? –inquirió la ojijade. – Estás al nivel de un anbu. Tus reflejos son mejores que cualquier persona común. Además… cuando me acompañabas de regreso a mi casa, pude notar que tu guardia estaba en alto, incluso ahora que me prestas atención estás alerta de lo que te rodea. No eres alguien que simplemente pueda ser sorprendido de una forma tan burda… –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras jugaba con el pequeño servilletero que había sobre la mesa. – Ahora… Creo que caíste en la broma de Naruto solo para darle la satisfacción de pensar que te atrapó. Pero tenías una razón para chocar conmigo y luego insistir en llevar mis compras… ¿Cuál es?

– Eres bastante perspicaz para una niña de tu edad. –comentó Kakashi.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

– Una niña necesita aprender a notar los detalles, sobre todo cuando vive por su cuenta. –la mentira se deslizó una vez más por sus labios. – Ya ve, cualquier cosa podría pasarle a una pobre niña indefensa como yo… Cualquier hombre perverso podría invitarme a tomar algo y poner algo en mi bebida… Usted no es un hombre perverso, ¿verdad sensei? –bromeó.

El peliplata sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna ante las palabras escuchadas. Había algo extrañamente perturbador en la pelirrosa, pero de alguna forma, Kakashi no lograba descifrar qué era.

– No soy la persona más santa, pero estoy bastante seguro que no soy la clase de persona que intenta secuestrar niñas. –le siguió el juego.

Ambos hicieron una pausa cuando una camarera se acercó con un par de tazas humeantes de té, y dangos. Le agradecieron por sus servicios y esta se fue, casi de forma inmediata, Sakura tomó un palillo de dango y lo engulló. Kakashi hizo una pequeña nota mental sobre el gusto que parecía tener la pelirrosa por esos dulces… Tal vez saber eso podría serle útil en el futuro.

– ¿Entonshes...? –preguntó la pelirrosa con sus mejillas llenas de comida.

– Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena. –se burló el peliplata. La joven hizo un pequeño puchero en respuesta. – Sé que tal vez te molestará esto, debido a que ya has pasado tiempo valiéndote por ti misma… Pero Hokage-sama quiere que me convierta en tu tutor legal.

Al escucharlo, Sakura se atragantó con la comida debido a la sorpresa. Kakashi la miró con cierta preocupación mientras ella tosía roncamente, buscando a tientas su taza de té para calmar el ardor en su esófago.

– ¿P-Por qué? –preguntó la pelirrosa una vez que calmó su tos. No había querido sonar muy a la defensiva, pero en ella había un pequeño temor de que el Hokage sospechara de ella, y haya puesto a Hatake para vigilarla. – ¿Acaso Hokage-sama no confía en mí?

– Al contrario. –respondió Kakashi. – Hokage-sama está bastante a gusto con tu estadía en la aldea… Por eso quiere que alguien vele por tu seguridad de cerca.

– Puedo cuidarme sola. –dijo casi instantáneamente la ojijade.

– No dudo de tus capacidades. –contestó el peliplata.

– ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué considera Hokage-sama que necesito un tutor? ¿Y por qué pondría a uno de sus mejores shinobis a custodiarme si supuestamente confía en mí? –inquirió Sakura.

Los puños de Hatake se afirmaron alrededor de sus bíceps denotando cierta tensión. Sabía que a la pelirrosa tal vez no le agradaría la idea de tener un adulto cuidando de ella, pero no había contado con lo observadora que era la muchacha… No podía simplemente inventar una excusa para tranquilizarla, no… Si quería ganarse su confianza, tendría que contarle la verdad.

– Sakura… ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de tus padres? –preguntó tomando por sorpresa a la ojijade.

Sakura enarcó una ceja confusa… ¿Sus padres? Sus padres eran los jefes de una organización criminal. Aunque claro… No podía decirle eso a su sensei… Pero aún así ¿Qué tenían que ver sus padres en todo ese asunto?

– No mucho… –mintió. – Toda mi vida estuve sola. No sé quienes fueron, ni siquiera tenía algo de ellos cuando me dejaron en el orfanato. Cuando le pregunté a la gente de Amegakure, nadie sabía nada al respecto…

– Eso es porque no eres originaria de Amegakure. –dijo de pronto el peliplata. Nuevamente Sakura se vio sorprendida por su sensei.

¿Qué no había nacido en Amegakure? Si toda su vida creció allí… con sus padres… dentro de la base de Akatsuki… ¿Tal vez Kakashi la estaba confundiendo con alguien más?

Podía sentir a Kurama removerse en su interior, lo cual solo sirvió para aumentar su nerviosismo.

– No entiendo a lo que se refiere, sensei… –murmuró la pelirrosa.

– Sé que sonará como algo difícil de creer… Pero, originalmente, tu naciste aquí en Konoha. –dijo el hombre. Sakura sentía el impulso de negar sus palabras, pero si lo hacía levantaría sospechas. Además, había algo en su corazón que le pedía que escuchara por completo la historia que su sensei le estaba contando. – El día de tu nacimiento, el kyuubi no Kitsune atacó la aldea… Para salvar a todos, tus padres se sacrificaron para sellarlo.

  
“ _Kurama… ¿Eso es cierto…?_ ” –preguntó a la bestia que residía en su interior. Su corazón se inquieto ante el silencio del zorro.

– S-Si eso es verdad… ¿Cómo es que termine en Ame…? –podía sentir sus manos temblarle. No era fácil asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

– Como te dije… tus padres se sacrificaron para sellar al kyuubi… Una mitad fue sellada dentro de ti, mientras que la otra mitad fue sellada dentro de tu hermano mellizo. –Sakura se mordió el labio, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería Kakashi. – En ese entonces, Hokage-sama consideró que era mejor mantener a ambas mitades del Kyuubi separadas… –hizo una pequeña pausa. – Tu hermano fue adoptado por el clan Nara, mientras que se le ordenó a un equipo pequeño de shinobis que te llevaran a una aldea lejana. Así fue como terminaste en Amegakure…

Sakura miró su taza de té, observando su reflejo en el líquido cristalino… ¿Sería verdad lo que Kakashi le decía? ¿Realmente provendría de Konoha? Bueno… Si lo pensaba detenidamente, el relato del peliplata llenaba varios vacíos que siempre habían existido en su vida. Como el hecho de por qué tenía a Kurama en su interior si supuestamente sus padres estaban detrás de los bijuu… O el reconocimiento en la mirada del sandaime la primera vez que la había visto.

Pero incluso si parecía creíble… ¿Por qué su padre jamás le había dicho nada…?

– Cuando llegaste a la aldea recientemente, nos tomaste por sorpresa a todos los que conocíamos la situación. Jamás pensamos que algún día regresarías… –continuó Kakashi. – Pero no todos están particularmente felices con tu llegada… –Sakura levantó la mirada y miró al peliplata al ojo, esperando que este se explicase. – Los ancianos de la aldea, el consejo… No están felices con que Hokage-sama te haya permitido quedarte aquí. Han solicitado que seas expulsada de la aldea, con la amenaza de tomar cartas en el asunto si el sandaime no hacía nada al respecto…

– Entonces… ¿Por qué desea ponerme un tutor legal si está siendo amenazado? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

– Porque Hokage-sama no tiene la más mínima intención de echarte de la aldea. –contestó el jounnin. – Y ante la expectativa de que el consejo intente algo a sus espaldas, necesita que alguien cuide de ti. –explicó. – Quiere que legalmente sea tu tutor, pero otros jounnin de confianza también están enterados y tienen la misión de protegerte en caso de que algo malo pase.

Sakura se tensó levemente ante esta nueva información. Si había otras personas vigilándola, no sería tan fácil escabullirse para entregar sus informes mensuales. Tenía que ser más precavida que antes para no levantar sospechas.

– ¿Por qué usted? –cuestionó la pelirrosa. – No me malinterprete, sensei… No me incomoda que usted sea mi tutor, pero… ¿Por qué Hokage-sama lo escogió a usted?

Kakashi apartó la mirada, inseguro si debía responder a aquella pregunta.

– Porque… Porque yo solía ser aprendiz de tu padre… –murmuró. – El fue mi sensei en mis días de gennin, la persona que me guió y apoyó hasta sus últimos momentos. –Ambos quedaron sumidos en el silencio, no muy seguros de qué decir. – Entonces… –Kakashi rompió el silencio mirando a su estudiante.

– Está bien… Lo aceptaré… Pero solo porque quiero saber más sobre… mis padres… –contestó la pelirrosa. Se sentía extraño decirle “padre” a alguien que no fuesen las personas que la habían criado desde pequeña, pero tampoco es como si hubiese muchas más palabras para elegir.

Kakashi asintió comprendiendo.

– De acuerdo. –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba algo de dinero sobre la mesa para pagar por el té y los dangos. – Tengo algunos asuntos que atender ahora mismo… Pero pasaré a verte más tarde. –anunció antes de comenzar a caminar lejos del local.

Sakura fijo su mirada en la taza del peliplata, notando que esta se encontraba completamente vacía, y que incluso algunos de los dangos habían desaparecido…

…

…

… ¿¡En qué momento había terminado todo!? ¡¡Ni siquiera lo había visto quitarse la máscara!!

La pelirrosa suspiró, llevándose otro dango a la boca. Estaba mentalmente exhausta.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

La joven de cabellos rosados se dejó caer en su cama con el rostro hundido entre la almohada. Aún faltaba un rato para que sus compañeros de equipo, y necesitaba un momento a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos.

El shock de descubrir que sus padres podrían no ser realmente sus progenitores aún la abrumaba. Sentía que tenía demasiadas dudas que aún no habían sido resueltas… Y se encontraba insegura acerca de lo que debería hacer al respecto… ¿Debería enviar una carta a su padre consultando acerca de ese tema?

No… Era demasiado arriesgado. Si lo que Kakashi le había dicho era cierto y había ninjas custodiándola, debía tener mucho cuidado con las cartas que enviaba hacia la base. Se debía limitar solo a sus informes mensuales… Y tampoco creía que pudiese perder el tiempo con algo tan personal…

Tal vez debería esperar hasta el momento en que su misión terminase. Aunque no estaba realmente segura de cuándo sucedería aquello…

“ ** _¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto, mocosa? Tus pensamientos no me dejan dormir_** ” –gruñó Kurama en su interior. Llevaba un tiempo sin oír su voz.

“ _Kurama…_ ”

“ ** _Incluso si piensas demasiado en ello… Nada va a cambiar tu vida ¿O acaso olvidas que estás en una misión de infiltración? ¿Qué crees que va a pasar una vez que sepan la verdad? ¿Crees que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos?_** ” –el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se tensó por completo ante las palabras del zorro demonio. Sabía que tenía razón. – “ ** _Incluso si tus orígenes están aquí, jamás pertenecerás realmente a esta aldea. Eres una criminal… Y jamás podrás cambiarlo…_** ”

Las pequeñas manos de la ojijade se aferraron a las mantas debajo de ella. Era verdad… Nada cambiaría saber la verdad acerca de su origen… Quien era ahora, quien sería en el futuro… Todo aquello había sido determinado en el momento que Akatsuki la acogió.

Ella era Sakura, una criminal…


	10. Capítulo 9

** Autora POV **

Cuando la hora indicada llegó, Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron en la puerta de su apartamento. Cuando Sakura fue a recibirlos, pudo apreciar como el rubio mantenía una sonrisa entusiasta mientras que el Uchiha, por otro lado, tenía una expresión fastidiada, dejando en claro que prefería estar en cualquier otro lado en esos momentos.

– ¡Adelante, pasen! –exclamó la pelirrosa esbozando una cálida sonrisa hacia sus, ahora, compañeros. Se hizo a un lado para dejarles el espacio suficiente para que entrasen. Ambos traían consigo grandes mochilas con sus suministros ninja que necesitarían para la prueba que tendrían al día siguiente. – Aún no he podido ordenar bien el departamento ya que es bastante nuevo, pero espero que puedan sentirse cómodos. –les habló mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Sasuke simplemente dejó su mochila a un costado y se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados. Naruto en cambio observaba todo el lugar con una expresión de asombro.

– ¿Este es tu hogar, Sakura-chan? ¡Se ve asombroso, dattebayo! –exclamó el rubio mientras lanzaba su mochila hacia quien sabe dónde. – ¡Tienes una excelente vista del monte Hokage! –dijo entusiasmado mientras corría hacia la ventana para observar dicho monumento. Mientras lo hacía, pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, imágenes de un futuro deseado dónde su rostro estaría también tallado en aquel lugar.

Sakura sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del chico.

Naruto… Ahora sabía que el muchacho frente a ella era su hermano mellizo. Llevaban la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, y ambos compartían la carga de llevar la mitad de una bestia peligrosa en su interior ¿Cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante? ¿Podría decirle a Naruto que eran hermanos? ¿Qué eran familia?

La idea sin saberlo le provocaba una gran ilusión. Incluso si había crecido rodeada de otras personas en Akatsuki, era distinto a realmente tener una familia. Solo podía afirmar tener tal cercanía hacia sus… padres. Pero ahora podía tener a alguien igual a ella, un hermano del cual cuidar, con el cual compartir vivencias.

“ _Eres una criminal_ ”

Las palabras de Kurama resonaron en su mente, y tan pronto como lo hicieron, sus ilusiones fueron aplastadas. Era cierto… Ella no se quedaría para siempre en la aldea, ella estaba allí simplemente para cumplir con una misión, y Naruto eventualmente tendría que morir cuando extrajesen su mitad del kyuubi. No podía decirle que eran familia si eventualmente tendría que traicionarlo. Lo lastimaría mucho.

Sasuke observó de reojo al único miembro femenino del equipo, notando como sus facciones se contorsionaban a una mueca afligida. Fuese lo que fuese que estuviera pasando por su mente, parecía estarla afectando mucho. En circunstancias normales no le importaría –Y no le importaba. Se recalcó a si mismo en su mente–, pero ya había accedido a venir al lugar y participar de esa tonta actividad para “fomentar la confianza del equipo”, por lo que no iba a permitir que la chica simplemente se quedase allí hundiéndose en sus propias penas.

– Oi, acabemos con esto de una buena vez. –bufó fastidiado llamando la atención de la pelirrosa. – Tú insististe en toda esta estupidez, así que tu decides que haremos.

Sakura lo observó con cierta sorpresa por fin saliendo de sus pensamientos. El pelinegro aún poseía esa expresión de fastidio que lo caracterizaba, pero, al fondo de su mirada podía percibir algo completamente distinto… ¿Estaba preocupado por ella?

Una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de la ojijade, recobrando su energía usual.

– Está bien. –sonrió. – ¡Pero tu también tienes que esforzarte, cubito de hielo! ¡Disfrutarás esta noche cueste lo que cueste!

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua apartando la mirada. La pelirrosa sin duda era tan molesta como las demás chicas que conocía.

Sakura tomó a ambos chicos por la mano y los encaminó hacia la pequeña cocina del departamento.

– Primero es lo primero. Tenemos que cenar algo y los tres vamos a cocinar. –anunció una vez que estuvieron dentro de la habitación.

– ¿Eh? ¡Pero yo no sé cocinar, dattebayo! –argumentó el rubio. Y era verdad, siempre era su madre la que cocinaba toda la comida, y si no era así, lo más probable es que se dirigiese a Ichiraku para comer un buen tazón de ramen. Jamás se había visto el mismo en la tarea de tener que preparar el alimento, y nunca se había interesado en aprender. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero el tampoco poseía muchos conocimientos culinarios. – ¿Por qué no simplemente compramos algo de ramen? –inquirió el rubio.

– No puedes vivir solo de ramen, Naruto. –negó divertida Sakura.

– ¿Por qué no, dattebayo? –Naruto hizo un puchero al escucharla. – ¡El ramen es una comida muy nutritiva, dattebayo! –afirmó con gran convicción. – Tiene vegetales, carne, fideos, caldo… –enumeró para probar su punto.

– Tienes que comer otras cosas también. –replicó la pelirrosa mientras sacaba algunos vegetales del refrigerador y los colocaba sobre la mesada.

– Es inútil, el dobe solo piensa en eso. Tiene la cabeza llena de ramen. –se burló Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste, teme!? –gruñó el rubio en respuesta.

– Vamos, no peleen. –dijo Sakura deteniéndolos antes de que iniciaran con su habitual batalla de insultos. – Solo hagan lo que les digo y estaremos bien. Cocinar no es tan difícil y será una gran experiencia para todos.

Poco a poco comenzó a darle instrucciones a los chicos y juntos se pusieron manos a la obra. Era realmente divertido ver cómo Naruto batallaría para cortar una cebolla, Sasuke se burlaría de él y pronto iniciarían una batalla que ella tendría que detener. Incluso a pesar de las discusiones, el ambiente en aquella pequeña cocina era bastante ameno. Era como si de alguna forma hubiesen dado un pequeño paso en el largo camino que tenían por delante para convertirse realmente en un equipo.

Incluso había sido capaz de aprender un poco de ambos chicos en el tiempo que llevaban interactuando. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que Naruto era algo realmente peligroso cuando tenía un cuchillo entre manos, y que Sasuke realmente adoraba los tomates. Había podido ver como el pelinegro comía alguno que otro trozo de los tomates que le había dado para que troce.

Finalmente habían terminado la etapa de elaboración, solo hacía falta que la comida terminase de cocinarse adecuadamente y podrían disfrutar de su pequeña cena. Fue en ese instante que cierto peliplata decidió hacer acto de presencia.

– Vaya, ¿qué es esto? –inquirió el peliplata recargándose en el marco de la cocina mientras observaba a sus tres estudiantes. Había llegado al departamento de la pelirrosa esperando ver cómo se encontraba esta, y tal vez incluso discutir un poco más acerca de su custodia. No esperó que, al llegar, sus estudiantes masculinos también estuviesen allí.

– ¿¡Sensei!? –exclamó sorprendido Naruto, casi tirando los utensilios que llevaba con él.

– Ten cuidado, dobe. –lo reprendió Sasuke, aunque el también se encontraba tan sorprendido y tenso como el rubio. Después de todo ¿Por qué su sensei estaba allí?

– Yo. –se limitó a decir Kakashi a modo de saludo mientras levantaba su mano derecha.

– ¿¡Q-Qué hace aquí!? –exigió el rubio del equipo, pensando que tal vez el jounnin los regañaría por juntarse antes de la prueba de supervivencia. Incluso si era un pensamiento bastante irracional, en la mente de Naruto era algo bastante probable.

– Oh, solo pasaba por aquí para ver cómo se encontraba Sakura. –contestó con simpleza el peliplata mientras se encogía de hombros.

La mirada de Sasuke recayó sobre la ojijade mientras que Naruto ladeaba su cabeza, confundido por la respuesta de su sensei.

– ¿Vino a ver a Sakura-chan? –repitió el rubio. Una pequeña luz se encendió en su cabeza. – ¡Sensei es un pervertido, dattebayo! –lo acusó señalándolo con el dedo.

Sakura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír con las ocurrencias de su hermano.

– Naruto, no es nada de eso. –se apresuró a clarificar. – Kakashi-sensei es mi tutor legal. Es su deber encargarse de que yo me encuentre bien. –explicó.

– ¿Tutor legal? ¿Entonces es como tu guardián? –inquirió el rubio, aún mirando con desconfianza al peliplata. No confiaba en el jounnin cerca de su compañera.

– Podría decirse que sí. –contestó Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Entonces? Ninguno ha contestado a mi pregunta.

– Yo los he invitado a pasar la noche. Pensé que sería buena idea… Ya que ninguno de nosotros nos conocemos realmente. –respondió la pelirrosa. – Ya que se espera que actuemos como un equipo, estoy dispuesta a colaborar para que realmente seamos un equipo ¿Hay algo malo en ello? –preguntó mirando directamente al único ojo visible del adulto.

Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces mirando a la pelirrosa antes de suspirar. Nuevamente la joven había conseguido sorprenderlo de alguna forma. Ya estaba comenzando a volverse algo habitual.

– ¿Por qué no se queda a cenar, sensei? –sugirió Sakura tomando por sorpresa tanto al jounnin como a sus compañeros gennin. – Hicimos suficiente para cuatro personas por lo menos. Además, usted también es parte del equipo, ¿verdad? –amplió su sonrisa.

– Si es que pasan la prueba mañana… –comentó Kakashi.

– ¿Acaso duda de nosotros sensei? –inquirió la pelirrosa ladeando la cabeza.

El peliplata guardó silencio por unos segundos. Esa muchacha era realmente astuta.

– Está bien. Me quedaré. –contestó finalmente antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la sala del departamento. Planeaba recostarse un rato en el sofá mientras leía su preciado libro “Icha Icha Paradise”.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

Era bastante entrada la noche. Había colocado un par de futones en el suelo para que los chicos pudiesen dormir tranquilamente, de hecho, ambos ya se encontraban bajo un sueño profundo. En algún momento de la noche, Naruto había rodado sobre el futón y había quedado abrazando al Uchiha. Sakura sonrió al ver aquella escena. Debía ser un milagro que Sasuke se encontrase dormido en esos momentos, o de otra forma hubiese terminado golpeando al rubio.

Kakashi se había marchado poco después de la cena, por lo que no se encontraba en el departamento, así que la única persona despierta a esas horas era la pelirrosa quien se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno desde su ventana. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos una vez más.

La velada había sido bastante cálida, disfrutable… Pero le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca ¿Valía la pena esforzarse tanto por un equipo que tendría que abandonar? Es decir, era cierto que tenía que disimular y seguir el papel de la gennin inocente para llevar a cabo su misión, pero… ¿Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una peculiar ave se posó sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Se trataba de un cuervo, uno que conocía perfectamente… El cuervo de Itachi ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, abrió la ventana, tomó al cuervo y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde sus compañeros de equipo no podrían oírla fácilmente. Dejó al cuervo sobre la mesa, y lo miró fijamente. Uno de sus ojos brillaba con lo que parecía ser el Sharingan.

Entonces sucedió. La habitación se cubrió con una misteriosa niebla, bloqueándola totalmente del exterior. Era un genjutsu.

Frente a ella, la figura de Itachi comenzó a materializarse. Incluso si era parte del genjutsu, Sakura no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver al pelinegro frente a ella. La miraba fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable para ella.

– ¿Itachi-san…?

El Uchiha se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole que guardara silencio. La pelirrosa se mordió el labio sin saber que esperar a continuación.

– Perdón por ponerme en contacto contigo de esta forma. –murmuró. Su voz grave envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de la chica. – Es algo bastante arriesgado y estaré en problemas si tu padre se entera de que hice esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo. –afirmó el pelinegro tomando un par de pasos para acercarse a la pelirrosa.

Sin aviso alguno, la envolvió en sus brazos, atrapándola en un abrazo. Incluso si se trataba de un genjutsu, se sentía tan real, tan cálido. Y de alguna forma, era como si todo lo que había necesitado era simplemente eso, que alguien la abrazara y la alejara por unos segundos de sus pesares. Itachi, en algún momento se había convertido en alguien especial para ella si que lo notase, y estaba agradecida que fuese así.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Era temprano en la mañana cuando los tres gennins se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento indicado. A Sakura no le molestaba estar despierta a altas horas de la madrugada, pero para Naruto y Sasuke quienes no estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de horarios, mantener los ojos abiertos estaba siendo un esfuerzo monumental. Naruto incluso refunfuñaba por lo bajo, quejándose de lo hambriento que se encontraba.

Por que sí, a pesar de las insistencias de la pelirrosa, ambos chicos se habían negado a desayunar, siguiendo las palabras que su sensei les había dicho el día anterior. Sakura los maldijo mentalmente por ser tan idiotas como para creerle al peliplata incluso cuando era obvio que simplemente estaba tratando de intimidarlos.

Los tres arribaron en el campo de entrenamiento y se dispusieron a esperar a su sensei. Tarea que se extendió por horas hasta un poco antes del mediodía. Solo entonces, el peliplata decidió hacer acto de presencia.

– ¡Hey, buenos días! –saludó de manera casual, ignorando las miradas asesinas de los miembros masculinos del equipo.

– ¡¡Llegas tarde!! –le recriminó Naruto.

Kakashi le restó importancia al asunto mientras se acercaba a un pequeño tronco sobre el cual estaba situado un reloj de alarma. Presionó el botón en la parte superior y se volteó a ver a sus estudiantes.

– Ok, está programado para el mediodía. –anunció. Los gennins lo observaron curiosos. Kakashi levantó frente a él dos pequeños cascabeles, enseñándoselos a sus alumnos. – Su trabajo en esta prueba será quitarme estos cascabeles antes de que termine el tiempo. Solo hay dos cascabeles… Aquel que no consiga uno se quedará sin almuerzo. Lo ataré a un poste y me pararé frente a él mientras como. –anunció el peliplata. El rostro de Naruto y Sasuke se ensombreció al percatarse de que aquella era la verdadera razón por la cual les había dicho que no comiesen. – Solo deben conseguir un cascabel. –continuó explicando Kakashi. – Solo hay dos cascabeles así que definitivamente uno de ustedes será atado al poste. Además… la persona que no lo consiga será enviada de regreso a la academia.

Aquellas palabras colocaron una atmosfera tensa sobre el lugar. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se negaban a fallar esa prueba, mientras que por su parte Sakura temía que los otros dos chicos estuviesen tan cegados que ni siquiera la escucharían.

– Pueden usar shurikens y kunais si lo desean. –agregó el jounnin. – Pero no van a tener éxito a menos que vengan hacia mí con la intención de matarme.

Naruto comenzó a reír, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza sin tomar en serio las palabras de su sensei.

– Si… ¡Eres tan listo que ni siquiera pudiste esquivar un borrador! –se burló. – ¡Definitivamente te mataremos, dattebayo! –bromeó.

– En el mundo real, aquellos que carecen de talento usualmente son los que ladran más fuerte. –comentó Kakashi viendo con cansancio al rubio. – Por favor ignoren al señor “peor de la clase” e inicien cuando diga… –no pudo terminar de hablar.

Naruto, llevado por su enojo, tomó un kunai y se lanzó al ataque. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese acercarse al jounnin, este apareció detrás de él, tomó por la cabeza al rubio, mientras que con su mano libre tomó la mano con la que sostenía el kunai y obligó al rubio a apuntarse a su mismo. Naruto tragó grueso, quedando completamente atónito por la rapidez de su sensei.

– Tranquilízate… –murmuró Kakashi con calma. – Ni siquiera dije que podían comenzar aún.

Sakura suspiró viendo a su impulsivo mellizo. Naruto aún no conseguía salir de su estupor, mientras que Sasuke sonreía ladinamente. Finalmente, el peliplata había mostrado algunas habilidades dignas de su interés.

– Muy bien… Comencemos. –el peliplata tomó una respiración profunda. – ¡Listos… Comiencen!

Y así, la prueba de supervivencia había dado inicio.


End file.
